Snow Bridge
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: The dawn is breaking, A light shining through, You're barely waking, And I'm tangled up in you, I'm open, you're closed, Where I follow, you'll go, I worry I won't see your face, Light up again, Even the best fall down sometimes, Even the wrong words seem to rhyme, Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find, You and I collide (Season 1)
1. December the 1st

**yah! A new story! this story will take ****forever****. It's going to be a long one! Trust me, it's going to take a long time for Kyoya and Hikaru to get together... Well at last I bring to you: SNOW BRIDGE!**

**. . .Snow ****Bridge****. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . .Chapter 1. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . December the 1st. . . .**

The world seemed to fall silent while magical snowflakes floated down from the heavens, twirling and spiraling with such beauty you couldn't help but feel captivated by the scene. Each and every snow flake covered the trees and sidewalks, making it seem like everything was covered with a warm blanket.

Kyoya was strolling down the street getting covered in snow, yes snow. Everyone was walking, talking, holding hands, kissing, and laughing. Every time he turned and looked at someone, they'd give him the look of pity. He hated that.

Fresh snow started to fall from the sky again. It was already nine thirty and it was snowing again! None the less, he still enjoyed the somehow peaceful atmosphere. Seeing all the stores turning their signs from `Open' to `Close' and the smiling people from inside the store, wishing him a good day made him tired. Kyoya couldn't help but stifle a yawn. Everything was so nice and quiet; the moon's light was just right, the stars glowed brilliantly while the soft, white snow fell gently, softly joining their mates on the floor.

Kyoya couldn't help but feel lonely. He had no one to spend this amazing day with. He couldn't find Benkei, for some odd reason his restaurant had been closed for the past three days. He also didn't have a place to stay. He tried to rent an apartment, but they were all booked. Kyoya continued to stroll down the streets of Metal Bey City, and then stopped walking as memories started to flood back.

The one hundred bey battle...it seemed like it was just yesterday. The way his gang had ambushed Kenta just to battle Gingka. And many more...

He look time to examine how the place had changed. It was no longer filled with boxes and had been completely rebuilt. Kyoya sighed as he read a sign:

`No Trespassing!'

He sighed when did they put that there? He had no idea where to go now. It seemed like he was just destined to be alone all these years. Gingka married Madoka, Benkei had a girlfriend, Kenta had a girlfriend, Yu had a girlfriend, and, most importantly, Hikaru was free. No Tsubasa or Hyoma to get in the way. Wait what?

Kyoya sighed again and stretched his hands in the air, some snow managing to fall off his shoulders. He ruffled his hair next, causing all the snow that had accumulated on top of his head to fall to the ground. He continued walking for only God knew where.

Then he stopped. There was a coffee shop with a warm fire place, and comfortable chairs. He opened the door and the bells jingled, signaling that someone had arrived. He breathed deply and a sweet and warm aroma made its way to his nostrils. He sighed. Finally God was being nice to him.

Once he took a chair and sat himself down, he picked up the menu and started to read through it.

_Coffee: $4.00_

_Muffins: $2.00_

_Cappuccino: $1.00_

_Ice cream: $2.00_

_Water: $1.00_

_Toast with/out butter: $2.30_

The waitress had just arrived and was pulling her pencil from her bun. She started to scribble stuff on it. Without further ado, she looked up to Kyoya.

"Kyoya," She started. "It's nice to see you in Metal Bey City again." She beamed and Kyoya nodded. "What can I get you?" She asked. "I'll take a coffee." He said and laid the menu down. He then examined the coffee shop. The walls were a sweet color of pink, all the tables and chairs were white. Kyoya chuckled. No wonder why he liked the place so much, it reminded him of the snow! It was so peaceful and quiet in the shop. No one was in it except Kyoya and Hikaru.

"Here you go." She said while laying a muffin and a cup of coffee by him. "I didn't order a muffin." Kyoya said looking annoyed. The girl with blue hair giggled. "Ya well, you look like you can use it." She stated while taking the seat across from him. "The coffee and muffin is on the house." She added while taking a sip from her own cup of coffee.

"So what's happened over the years?" She asked, referring to his hair. "Very funny." Kyoya stated, biting into his warm muffin. "This tastes good! Who made it?" Kyoya asked as he took another bite. "I did." Hikaru said. Kyoya looked at her. "I never knew you could?" He asked looking astonished. Hikaru giggled. "You have a little…" She said pointing at Kyoya's face. "On the edge of your mouth." She giggled while he took his tongue out to get rid of it.

"So why are you here?" She asked and Kyoya shrugged. "Just visiting." He stated. "Who owns this place?" Kyoya asked as he took another sip from his coffee. Hikaru smiled. "It's mine." Shesaid happily. Kyoya looked surprised. "But I thought you worked for the WBBA?!" He asked, finishing his coffee. "Ya well, I was just raising the money to buy a place!" She stated and grabbed Kyoya's empty coffee mug. "I'll get you some more." She said while getting up. "You don't have to." Kyoya said. Hikaru chuckled from behind the counter and said, "Well I want to."

"Here's another muffin too." She said,setting them down in front of Kyoya. "So, you got a place?" She asked. He shrugged. "Looking for one." He said and Hikaru sighed. "You won't get one." she said taking out her phone. "Read this." She said, handing him her phone. Kyoya read it fast.

'ATTENTION EVERYONE! Every available place has been rented and all the apartments have been frozen until further notice.'

Kyoya sighed heavily then rubbed his temples. Hikaru giggled. "Not good news, huh?" She stated more than asked. Kyoya then chuckled. "Madoka has the shop…you can crash there." She offered. Kyoya grunted. "Not with Gingka there." he stated. "Well…" she drawled. "I have a spare room. Ihardly even used it." She said with a smile. "And I just added the last of the furniture to it!"

"I guess that'll do for now." He said. Hikaru quickly took off her apron and cleaned the last of the garbage off the tables while Kyoya finished eating. Once the shop was sparkling, they both joined the bustling people that crowded the wide streets.

**Well? It's really good, and I like where I'm going with this****.**** I'm just gonna wait for you guys to review! ****Let's**** see... ****Hmmmm****... ****Let's**** get about 20 reviews and ****I'll**** update?! Good?!**

**Ok****! ****To ****the authors an****d**** Guest: PLEAS****E**** REVIEW :))**


	2. December the 2nd

**haha thank you guys for reviewing :)) I guess I got more then I asked for, ay?! :))**

**. . .Snow Bridge. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . .Chapter 2. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . December the 2nd. . . .**

The sun's warm rays shone silently on the people trying to get warm. Kyoya was sleeping soundlessly in Hikaru's spare room. He grunted as he turned to his left, trying to scape the sun's rays that were creeping in through the slightly open curtains. The sun was slowly covered by moving clouds and the small warm light on Kyoya's bare back faded away with the sun. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Kyoya, if you're awake, come down for some breakfast." Hikaru called out. Kyoya grunted and got up from his comfortable position on the bed.  
He quickly washed his face and put on his pants. He went downstairs to see the table bursting with food.

Pankcakes with blueberry syrup, toast, tea, water, and strawberries littered the table. Kyoya's mouth started to drop and he felt saliva pool in his mouth; he was in Heaven!

"You like?" Hikaru asked with an amused smile as she picked up her own fork to start eating. Hikaru looked different. Her hair was done nicely and her clothes looked clean and smooth. Kyoya quickly swallowed the gathered saliva and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed so nicely today?" He asked as she brushed errant crumbs from her clothes after she took a bite. Hikaru sighed miserably.

"It's just something I have to take care of." She said, sadness coating her voice. Kyoya sensed it and asked as he was sitting down to eat, "Can I do anything to help?" Hikaru shrugged. "Can you get rid of a guy's narcissism?" She asked as Kyoya choked on his food, raising an eyebrow at the absurdity of the question. "Narcissism?" He asked for clarification and Hikaru nodded. "Explain." He commandedand Hikaru sighed.

_Flash back to last week::_

_"But I don't like any of them!" Hikaru whined as Madoka pulled out a jean skirt. "I don't care. Just give them a chance." She commanded as Hikaru sighed and pulled out a blue blouse. "But he's literally in love with himself." Hikaru whispered to herself, unaware that Madoka had heard. "Look," she started and looked her in the eye. "You don't even have a boyfriend so I don't know why you're fighting this so hard." she explained and sighed."Gingka said he was a good guy and he was the perfect match for you." she declared as if that settled everything and put a comforting arm around the bluenette's shoulder. "Just three dates. If they all turn out bad then you can forget it!" Madoka exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. Hikaru sighed._

_End of flash back::_

"...So I have to go out with him three times." Hikaru explained. Kyoya finished his meal and picked up his dirty dishes. He looked Hikaru in the eyes ,blue meeting violet. "It's your love life." he said with a shrug. "You choose who you want to stay with forever." he said, looking dead serious. "What if you have kids?" He asked. "Would you still stay with that narcissist? Would he even love his own children?" Hikaru started to get up, looking conflicted, then she ran over to Kyoya and threw herself against his bare back, clutching him in a death grip.

"I don't know what to do, Kyoya!" She gasped for air and clung to him even tighter. Kyoya rubbed her back soothingly and sighed. "Just tell me where the date is and I'll take care of him." Hikaru stepped slightly away from Kyoya and rattled off the address. "He'll be at the first table by the mirror." Hikaru explained as she ran to grab Kyoya's jacket and scarf.

"Here." She said as Kyoya was tying his boots, holding out his jacket and scarf. He stood up and took his black jacket and scarf gently out of Hikaru's hands. "You might need this too." she said giggling and handing him her soft mittens. "Those are yours…and they're pink." He stated looking skeptically at her. "Ya well, pink or not it's freezing today!" she said as she pulled his soft, unresisting hands into the mittens. "There'll be a storm today so please make it back here safe will you?" She asked and he nodded with a crooked smirk.

"Just make sure you change into something warmer." He said referring to her now wrinkly dress clothes. She sighed and went upstairs to change after she shut the door behind Kyoya.

Kyoya sighed._ `It would have been better had she given me the hat too.' _Kyoya complained to himself and sighed. The snow was falling faster than yesterday. The atmosphere was really nice, relaxing him in ways that nothing else could. There were barely any people out; therefore there was no one to bother him.

The snowflakes looked harried, falling as if in a race to see which one could fall to the ground first. This made visibility almost zero and Kyoya sighed heavily, making warm air curl from his mouth and creating the image of someone smoking. He took out his phone and checked his notes.

_**KA-UN JAPANESE RESTAURANT**__  
__**Address:**__Marriot Nagoya Associate Hotel, 1-1-4, Meieki, Nakamura-ku, Nagoya 450-6002, Japan  
__**Tel :**__ +81-52-584-1111 __**Fax :**__ +81-52-584-1112_

'_At least he's taking her to a decent restaurant.'_ Kyoya chuckled to himself then remembered his last conversation with Hikaru, making the smile briefly fall from his face._`Narcissist.'_ He chuckled again.

Before Kyoya knew it, he was standing outside the restaurant's door. He sighed and was debating on whether or not to use the girly mittens to open the door or his lean, strong body.

"Welcome sir~" the waiter opened the door before Kyoya could even take his hands out of his pockets. "I'm looking for table one?" He asked. The guy made a disgusted face and lead him to the aforementioned table.

"I'm not too fond of that man." the waiter started. "Are you his boyfriend?" He asked. Clearly that guy must have spread rumors around the place. "He's not anything to me." Kyoya corrected. "My friend was dating him and after I found out his conditions I decided to let him down by telling him that I'm dating her." Kyoya explained and the waiter looked at him skeptically.

"He left this note." The waiter said giving Kyoya a white envelope. Kyoya looked from the man's hand to the envelope in confusion. "Just read it. It'll explain why he left." The waiter said shoving the paper into Kyoya's lean chest.

Kyoya grunted and went outside in the snowy blizzard. He sighed. It was hard enough coming here, now it's even harder to go back. The snowflakes had lost their enthralling form while he had been inside. Now they looked like teardrop shaped snow balls, not beautiful at all.

Kyoya stood by the trash can and opened the envelope, quickly scanning its contents. His face morphed from angry to disgusted in a heartbeat. He couldn't believe what he had read! That was more than unacceptable. He was not going to let Hikaru read this! He would just have to explain things some other way. He crumbled the piece of paper into a ball and stuffed it deep in his pocket.

As Kyoya made his way back to Hikaru, he kept trying to think what he could use as an excuse. It had to be something believable, but on the other hand, he didn't want to lie to her. Kyoya made his way to the front door of her house and knocked on the door. Hikaru opened the door and quickly pulled him inside.

"Hey the electricity is supposed to go out because of this storm." Hikaru said as she helped him take off his jacket. "And I just made dinner so let's eat. We can sit by the fire place." Hikaru said, taking the mittens from his hands. Kyoya nodded. "Oh Kyoya?" Hikaru asked. "Could you get the fire ready please?" She asked. "Sure, do you have wood?" He asked. She nodded and pointed to the basement.

Kyoya was happy that she didn't bother bringing up the conversation about that low life cheater. "Let's see, since it's gonna be a long time before the electricity come back on," Kyoya said to himself, "I'll bring extras just in case." He said grabbing a variety of wood an walking up stairs.

"Here." Hikaru handed him a lighter and a piece of paper to get the fire started. Kyoya took them and Hikaru walked out of the room, only to come back a few minutes later with blankets and two pillows for them to use.

"Hey Gingka called while you were out." She said. "Really? What for?" Kyoya asked as he got the fire started. "He just wanted to see you sometime tomorrow." she stated with an unconcerned shrug as she brought their food.

They ate in complete silence, Hikaru picked up the dirty dishes up when they were finished. The two tag teamed them, Hikaru washing and Kyoya drying, and the dishes were done in no time. Kyoya sat down by the fire place with a blanket wrapped around him. Just as he was thinking about more excuses he could use, the electricity flickered off, leaving Hikaru alone in the dark kitchen.

"Kyoya?" She asked fearfully, hoping he was near her. Kyoya sighed and grabbed his phone. "Don't move." He told her, using his phone to light the path to the kitchen. He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her back in front of the merrily crackling fire.

"This is creepy." Hikaru said with a shudder and Kyoya chuckled, his arm still around her waist. "Sure it is." He said. Hikaru scooted closer to him and sat so their shoulders were brushing with her own blanket wrapped around her. She sighed. Now that she could see Kyoya's face more clearly, the light from the fire reflected on Kyoya's face, making him look drop dead sexy. WAIT WHAT?! Hikaru blushed and dropped her head lower, covering her face completely. Kyoya noticed and tightened his arm around her.

"Hey, have you seen Benkei?" He asked and Hikaru looked up at him. "Haven't you heard?" She asked, looking him grimly in the eye. He shook his head and asked in mild concern, "Heard what?" She sighed and opened her mouth to tell him when…

**Well that's chapter ****two****. Thank****s**** to my official beta reader, ****Tearful S****hadow****s, means ****a lot = thanks guys for the ****reviews****. So how about we get 20 more ****reviews ****and ****then ****I'll**** update :)) ok****?**

**AUTHORS ****AND GUEST****S PLEASE**** REVIEW!**


	3. December the 3rd

haha thank you guys for reviewing :)) I guess I got more then I asked for ay?! Ok well review :))

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 3. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 3rd. . . .

"Kyoya Tategami, wake up!" Hikaru ordered as she tried in vain to pull herself off of Kyoya, who was in an awkward sleeping position. Hikaru was on the left side and Kyoya was on the right side. Kyoya was on his back snoring like a pig with his left hand splayed across Hikaru's face and his legs slightly apart. Hikaru sighed as she nudged him not too gently in the ribs, which only served to make him roll over so he was half on top of her. "I feel sorry for whoever is going to marry you." Hikaru stated flatly, making a split second decision. It was this or nothing at all.

"Kyoya, you wake up now or I'm going to slap you!" Hikaru said no louder than a whisper. "Well, can't say I didn't warn you!" She said in mock cheerfulness. She brought her hand up level with her face and swung hard, making contact with his chilly skin. Kyoya shot up in an instant with a yell, rubbing his sore cheek. Hikaru looked at him in satisfaction.

"Don't look at me like that." He grumbled, rubbing his cheek harder as Hikaru moved closer to him. She grabbed his hand and started moving it slower. "If you're not careful, you might burn yourself." She giggled. It was then that he noticed her hands were always so much warmer and smaller compared to his. Hikaru smiled at him warmly and gently brushed her hand across his slowly darkening cheek. "You should use moisturizer…it may help." She said with a silly grin. "If it wasn't for your dirty little hands, I wouldn't have been disturbed from my dreams and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." He said a hint of sorrow worming its way into Hikaru's heart but she refused to be swayed.

"Well," Hikaru started as she brought her hand back to her side and laid back down. "You were snoring like a pig, you tried to kiss me three times in your sleep, and you also- unbelievably- pushed me away from my warm blanket." Hikaru finished with a disgruntled yawn. Kyoya snickered quietly; he could easily recall the three "accidental" kisses. He smiled brightly.

"Go back to sleep Kyoya. It's six in the morning and too bloody early to be up." Hikaru pulled the covers closer to her face and nuzzled her pillow with a contented sigh. Kyoya's smile grew wider. "Hikaru?" he asked as he also pulled his covers closer to him. "Shh." Hikaru shushed him before he even had a chance to say anymore.

Knowing his stubbornness will somehow make itself known, she turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. "Why didn't we sleep in your bed?" Kyoya asked as he absentmindedly played with her hair. "My back is killing me, my feet hurt, and frankly my hands freeze every second or two." He complained and Hikaru sighed. "I don't know. After I told you about your old friend, you just dozed off and went to sleep." She stated and Kyoya frowned in disbelief.

How could he have forgotten? "I still can't believe-" he began but was cut off by a very angry Hikaru. "You can't believe what, Kyoya?" she asked, throwing the covers violently to the side and sitting up. Kyoya partially sat up so he was being supported by his right arm and his head was leaning on the wall behind him. "You can't believe that he did this?" She yelled in frustration. "Unlike you, he went after what he wanted." She said venomously. "It wouldn't have killed him to tell me years ago." He said feeling left out despite himself.

"What was he supposed to say?" Hikaru asked, hitting him on his right shoulder. Kyoya sighed, "I don't know but he still could have told me." he said getting annoyed. "Oh yeah…that would have went real well. 'Hey Kyoya, guess what? I got married three years ago and I have three children. My daughter is really sick right now so I won't be in Metal Bey City for the next year or so?'" Hikaru said sarcastically while holding her hand by her ear to mimica phone. "Yes actually, that would have been more than fine." Kyoya said glaring at Hikaru. She sighed and pulled Kyoya into a hug.

"Don't worry." she whispered while playing with the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail when he had been asleep. "He meant well." Kyoya returned the hug, resting his head on the top of her head and wrinkling his nose slightly when he felt her hair tickle it. Hikaru giggled as he breathed shallowly in an attempt to keep her hair from being sucked in his mouth.

"Stop that." she demanded, squirming so he would let her go. She rested her hand lightly against his cheek. "His daughter will be fine." Hikaru sighed while running her the pad of her thumb across his cheek. "She looked up to you as a role model. Surely anyone who looked up to you won't give up so easily?" She asked getting a weak chuckle from Kyoya. "So?" She asked getting closer to him. "I have it on great authority that you like to sleep on beds while someone massages your back." She said with a sultry grin, tilting her head to the side. Kyoya chuckled and his eyes darkened "Now where ever did you hear that?" He asked, all but confirming it. He got up and brought the pillow and blanket with him, dragging them behind him like a toddler after a nightmare.

"Do you mind if we go visit his daughter?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru looked at him and smiled gently. "I don't see why not, but we'll need to book our tickets tomorrow! I mean, the snow is getting horrible." She stated, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "And we have to make sure we are back here in time so we won't miss Christmas!" Hikaru smiled more and threw herself on top of Kyoya.

Kyoya, who was unready for this, would have fallen backwards had it not been for the wall. "Thank you Kyoya." Hikaru whispered as she was lifted from the ground. "For?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. She wiped a tear that was trailing down her cheek. "For being here." She squeezed his hand and continued, "I would have been all alone." Kyoya smiled and hugged her fiercely. "You know, I've noticed myself smiling more when I'm with you." He stated and took a step back. "Yeah I noticed, too. You should smile more; you look cuter." she stated. "But not in the way you think!" She corrected herself as he smirked roguishly.

"This is my room!" Hikaru beamed as she opened the door and Kyoya gagged within seconds. Hikaru nudged him with a frown.

"It's very…" he stopped, a lump forming in his throat. "purple." Kyoya finished, saying the word as if it was the most disgusting swear word ever. Hikaru giggled and smacked him playfully.

Her room contained a queen sized bed in the middle, covered with lavender sheets that were decorated with dark purple irises. On the left was a window with lavender curtains and a little iris shaped rug in the middle.

"I don't think I can make it." Kyoya whispered in mock horror. "Fine, go sleep by the fire place. I'm sure you like to sleep alone." She stated and playfully hit him again.

"Promise me one thing?" Kyoya asked holding his index finger up. "We turn this room green when we come back from America." Kyoya demanded."No." She stated and moved to her bed. "Hey I'll go grab my phone so I can book our tickets." He said but Hikaru stopped him when he was halfway out the door. "Why not just ask Tsubasa for a small jet and we'll...you know…have some fun?" She suggested with a seductive grin. Kyoya nodded with a smirk before walking over to her bed and lying down so she could start massaging his back.

"Green?" He asked one last time. She smiled at his attempt but refused to give him the satisfaction just yet. "No!" She stated firmly and continue dtheir small tête á tête at six thirty in the morning.

**thank you so much for my beta reader: Tearful Shadows, she turned this chapter up side down! She made it so much better. And agin thank you so much for the reviews and pleas keep reviewing it amend a lot :))**

**PLEAS REVIEW! 20 more reviews and I'll update! **


	4. December the 4th

_Hey guys, Thanks for reviewing... means a lot.._

_MaziMe, the __reason __I did that is __because they're __adults they think dirty, but just keep in mind that they won't be together._

_ok well read and review!_

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 4. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 4th . . .

Kyoya groaned as Hikaru explained the reason they couldn't open the shop up for business to some guy for the _nth_ time .

"But miss, I'll be in charge!" The brunette explained. Hikaru sighed. "Atticus, I can't leave my shop in your hands." Hikaru explained, gaining a sad look from Atticus. "Please, I'll even remember to switch the sign to open!" He explained. Kyoya froze mid yawn and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?" Kyoya asked himself, getting up from his chair. He wanted to end their conversation sooner or later.

"Hikaru just let him." Kyoya moved a little and helped the brunette. Atticus nodded and grabbed Hikaru's hands. "Please!" He pleaded and earned a sigh from Hikaru. "Ok." Hikaru said while pointing her index finger at him threateningly. "Anything happens to my female costumers, Atticus, and you're fired." Hikaru said sternly. Atticus nodded like a fool and went on to help his other employees.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Hikaru asked as Kyoya made his way back to the chair. Hikaru giggled and noticed Kyoya's sleepy face. "Why are you sleepy?" Hikaru asked wringing her brown and pink apron. Kyoya sighed and sunk lower in his chair. "You need new chairs. These aren't that comfy" Kyoya said through yawns. Hikaru sighed. "So who are you going to spend Christmas with?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Kyoya opened his eyes and looked at her. "I guess you or my brother." He said as if nothing was wrong. Hikaru gasped. "You have a brother?" She asked scooting closer to him. Kyoya nodded and ran his fingers through his thick green hair. "Ya his name is Kekeru." He said. "A year younger than me." Hikaru gasped again. "Could you stop that gasping?" He asked and pulled his black coffee closer to his mouth. She giggled and looked at him.

"Ya but where is he?" she asked pulling the chair sideways so she was now by his side. Kyoya turned to look at her and smiled. "I have no idea." He stated and waved it off. "I don't really care." He assured her. Hikaru smiled warmly; if he didn't want to talk about it then she wouldn't keep pressing him. "When did Tsubasa say we can leave?" She asked. "December the 5th." he stated and grabbed his coats from behind his chair. "I'll be taking a small walk once you're done. Just call me and we can walk together." He finished putting on his green coat and pulled Hikaru's mittens on, no more embarrassed by them. Hikaru sighed and got up to clean some other tables.

Meanwhile, a redhead struggled to pull his wife's foot from the snow, "Why would you wear that?" He asked pulling her leg harder. "Oww, Gingka that hurts!" She exclaimed and smacked his head, causing the redhead to fall face first on the ground and whisper "I hate women's shoes!" He pulled himself up and, fed up, he pulled Madoka's leg even harder. Her foot flew out of the snow but the momentum made him fall back on his butt.. He sighed with happiness! "Finally!" He exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air. "I knew you could do it!" Madoka said and kissed his cheek.

Gingka smiled and pulled his wife closer to him. " Lets jus- Hey Kyoya! Is that you?" He asked forgetting about his wife. Kyoya looked at him, twitching slightly at having his name yelled so loudly. "Hi." He said awkwardly, walking closer so Gingka wouldn't yell so loudly anymore. "Hi Kyoya how have you been?" Madoka asked, her hands resting on her stomach. "Good, are you-?' He asked Gingka and they both nodded. "Yup, I'm going to be a dad soon!" Gingka beamed and kissed his wife. Kyoya nodded and examined Madoka's stomach. It was round and a little bumpy. "It's just been two months." She admitted. "We wanted to tell Hikaru." She said with an elated grin.

"We'll I'll see you guys soon." Kyoya said pulling on his scarf. "Bye." He finished, taking a step and getting his foot stuck in exactly the same spot that Madoka had. "Who the hell wears heels in the snow?" Kyoya mumbled as he started to fidget, "And makes such a big hole!" He hollered, yanking on his leg and glaring at Madoka. "Bye!" Madoka shouted jumping and pulling Gingka to the coffee shop.

"Don't you dare leave me here!" Kyoya shouted, pulling Leone out and positioning it in the snow.

"I'll see you soon dude!" Gingka shouted being dragged by his scarf. "Does he not like that scarf?" Kyoya asked Leone quietly. He sighed and wrapped his scarf around him tighter.

"Man!" Kyoya mumbled. "I gotta ask Hikaru for a warm hat. Maybe she could knit me one." He concluded.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was being bombarded by a redhead and a brunette. "Ya we're leaving tomorrow." Hikaru stated, earning a pout from Gingka. "But I like your coffee." He stated. Hikaru giggled. "Oh don't worry! Atticus will keep the place running." she hesitated to tell them. Madoka giggled. "Well since you're leaving, we should tell you first." Madoka began, resting her hands on her swollen stomach. Gingka sighed heavily and Hikaru felt one of her eyebrows raise. "I'm pregnant" she stated smiling at Gingka. "Oh my, congrats!" Hikaru dropped her pen and note pad, hugging Gingka and Madoka.

"So when will you be back?" Gingka asked, eager to change the subject. "Well the airplane ride will take too days and we'll spend three days in America, then it's two days getting back!" She explained leaving a _really_ confused redhead, who had his finger up and was counting.

"Two days to leave, plus three days staying there, that will make five days, then it will leave them two more days to come back, so in conclusion that will be seven fries!" He hollered with a proud grin. Madoka shook her head at him. "Days not fries." She corrected him, but Gingka shook his head."No I want seven fries." He concluded pulling his phone out and calling the restaurant that sells fries. Madoka looked at Gingka. "I want coffee and chocolate." She said. Gingka looked at her and realized that he will be getting a lot of weird comments about food later on. "Cravings?" He asked with a grin.

**Thank you all for reviewing, Guests and authors. It means a lot, the story will only contain 31 chapters! I'm really sorry if you wanted more :) but once I fish this story ill start a new one called Bamboo Bridge. So till then pleas review. **

** 20 more reviews and ill update :D**


	5. December the 5th

_Hey guys, Thanks for reviewing... means a lot.._

_ok well read and review!_

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 5. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 5th . . .

"That's all!" Kyoya exclaimed panting. He had just finished stuffing his clothes in a bag. Hikaru came in to look at his work. She sneered. "Is _this _what you call done?" she asked, pulling a sleep shirt from the haphazardly zipped bag. Kyoya pulled his hair. "It took me so long to put all that in there!" He exclaimed. Hikaru giggled, the sight of Kyoya pulling out his hair was worth all the fuss.

"I'll just fix your clothes." She stated. "But in return you have to pull my luggage in the plane." She offered her hand to Kyoya. "Deal." He shook her small hand.

Hikaru pulled the zipper down and in mere seconds she was swimming in Kyoya's clothes. Kyoya snickered. "Really?" She asked incredulously. He went over to sit on the couch watching god only knew what.

"Ok." Hikaru started, pulling his pants aside. "They go first." She hung the little cube like bag on a hook and bagan to _neatly_ fold the pants and put them in. "Then is shirts." She stated pulling them out next. She was in her own little world, fixing his clothes.

"You better hurry up it's like six thirty now." He stated looking at his watch. Hikaru gasped, the t-shirt silently falling from her hands. "In the morning?" She asked and he nodded. "Oh when will you shower and do all the stuff women do?" He asked folding his legs underneath him on the marble table. "I'll make it you'll see!" She huffed returning to his clothes. "Maybe if you weren't so messy when packing your clothes…"

"Now all I have to do is put the other jackets in and I'm done!" She exclaimed, just now noticing his boxers. She giggled feeling mischievous now. She put everything else in neatly and correctly, leaving a lot of space in the little bag. She pulled one of Kyoya's boxers out and flung it in his face.

"What the-" he asked felling annoyed. He pulled his boxers of his head and eyed Hikaru. "BOO!" She screamed. Kyoya pulled Hikaru behind the couch and tickled her. "I am the Great Kyoya!" he said aloud tickling her like there was no tomorrow. "O. . k . . Ok... PLEASE!" Hikaru struggled to get out of Kyoya's grip but he was snuggling his head in the side of her neck. He blew air causing her hair to blow away. Hikaru finally caught his hair and pulled it, making Kyoya pull away.

"And that's what you get for tickling me!" She stated sticking her tongue out. Kyoya chuckled. "You know, I really should bite that thing of yours if you're gonna leave it out like that." He stated causing Hikaru to blush a deep crimson. "Whatever." She said. "I'm taking a shower and then we can finish getting ready to leave." She explained heading to her bathroom. "Can I sleep?" He asked. "No, once I get out we have to leave, then we can go to sleep in the helicopter." she stated. Kyoya grunted. "I have to shower too!" He yelled. Hikaru giggled. "You can use the guest bathroom while I'm using my bathroom." She suggested. Kyoya nodded. He then headed over to the guest bathroom.

Kyoya had no time to spare. He quickly took off his pants and boxers, pulling his t-Shirt off quickly after, and headed over to the Jacuzzi. He turned on the hot water, letting it relax his sore muscles. He then dipped his head back letting his whole body get wet. He reached over for the shampoo, Hikaru had suggested that he buy his own shampoo and conditioner, also a body wash.

Once he was done rubbing the last of the liquid off his body, he shut the water off, and wrapped his _own _towel loosely around him. He opened the door and headed to Hikaru's room.

Hikaru, who had just got out the bathroom, also with just a towel wrapped around her, only more securely. She stepped out and smiled nervously at Kyoya, who was eyeing her. "I forgot my clothes." She stated, and he nodded. If he were to make a witty comment it would only fall back on him for he was in the same situation. "Ya me too." He stated pulling his clothes out and standing at his full height. Kyoya looked down a little and noticed Hikaru had chosen her clothes as well. Standing tall, Kyoya noted how she was just a few inches shorter than him.

"You know," Kyoya said, slightly tired of the awkwardness, "Now I know why women wear heels. You're so small, but with heels you're as tall as me!" He exclaimed. He turned and headed back to the bathroom. Hikaru giggled as she caught a glimpse of his bare back and the muscles that rippled when he walked.

"Stop giggling." He shouted over his shoulder, shutting the door with a firm snap. Hikaru grabbed her clothes and went back to the bathroom, quickly pulling out the hair dryer. She smiled and blushed.

"Hey I'm ready and it's seven." Kyoya said knocking on her bathroom door, startling her. "Ya I'm done too." she said opening the door. Her hair was done neatly and her clothes were beautiful…to Kyoya that is. She was wearing a small t-shirt that had a smiling face aim text mode, and blue jeans. She also had a small white bow in her hair to match her t-shirt.

"Ok let's go." She said, skipping and humming a catchy tune.

Kyoya grunted and pulled her back. "You're crazy right?" He asked her. "It's freezing outside!" He stated. "Ya but not in America and not in the helicopter!" She said pulling out a couple sweaters.

She pulled out a small sweeter in the color of green, then another one in blue. She then grabbed a self-made wool hat and grabbed her mittens. She then grabbed her big coat and zipped it shut fast. She tried to lean down and put her shoes on, but failed to as she almost fell on the ground. Kyoya snorted and pulled her up. He leaned down and pulled her ankle puma socks on then pulled her heel-less boots on that reached her knees. Kyoya grunted as he tried to pull it on her. "Why white?" He asked pointing to the boot. "Won't it just get dirty?" He asked. "Yes, but I'm a clean person!" She assured him.

Once he got up, she unlocked the door. Kyoya lugged Hikaru's luggage and his to the door. "Oh here!" Hikaru said, pulling out his little wool hat."You asked me to make you one." she said pulling it out and putting it on his head. "Fits perfectly!" She smiled and clapped her hands! "And here are the mittens!" She stated grabbing his hands and putting them on. "Now let's go to America!" She smiled and skipped out to the slippery side walk. Kyoya smiled to himself and rolled her luggage out the door, tossing his on his back.

**thanks for your reviews guys, I just want to update soon for some reason? Oh well I did :)) anyway review :))**

** 20 more and ill update :D**


	6. December the 6th

_Hey guys, __t__hanks for reviewing... means a lot.._

_ok well read and review! Thank you so so so much! The reviews __were __all kind :D_

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 6. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 6th . . .

"Kyoya." Hikaru whispered, walking to his seat. "Kyoya." Hikaru repeated a little above a whisper. Kyoya stirred a little in his seat and smacked his head off the window. Hikaru gasped and tried to hold in her laughter. "Are you ok?" She asked rubbing his sore head. He had his eyes shut tightly. "Are you ok? Kyoya?" She asked, her laughter no longer trying to fight its way out of her. "Ya I'm ok." He assured her, moving her small warm hands away. He then pulled his head away and started to rub it harder.

"If Tsubasa calls," Kyoya started. "Tell him I expect a bed." He said letting go of his head and moving closer to Hikaru. "So what's up with you?" He asked. "I had a nightmare!" She said on the verge of crying. "I'm not really good at this." he warned, moving a few inches so she could sit by him. "But do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She nodded slowly and sat by him.

"Ok, so ever since my mom died, I've been getting these weird nightmares once a year, every year. Well about a week later, my dad got remarried. So then he died a few months later. My step mom was just acting as if she was sad, then a month later she also got remarried." Hikaru stopped talking, taking in a long breath. Kyoya did nothing more than simply rub her back.

"So then of course that dad almost took advantage of me, and he hurt me so badly .I bleed sometimes and get hurt. He'd come home drunkand just loved to see me cry. He'd sometimes call some of his drunken friends and they'd all hurt me too. My step mom knew about it all, and then my step dad would also try to bring my step mom to hurt me as well." Hikaru stopped talking now. She was sobbing lightly and sniffing. She moved her head down to rest it on Kyoya's chest. He was inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"And it continues until one night my step dad went too far. They all took advantage of me. That night I always dream of how he pinned me down. Then he just hurts me while the other men just do whatever they want. It's so vivid in my dreams, Kyoya and I'm scared ." she finished and snuggled closer to Kyoya, who was now hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry. I'm here now and no one will ever hurt you." He promised. Hiakru wanted to go blow her nose but Kyoya pulled her back against him and plunged his hand into his jacket pocket. Once his hand was deep down, he pulled out a crumpled paper, but quickly returned it and pulled out a used tissue. Hikaru giggled at his tissue. "You either want it or you don't!" He said putting it softly against her nose. She cleaned her nose and threw the tissue into the nearby trash can.

"So, what really happened to my old date?" she asked, snuggling closer to Kyoya. Kyoya's face paled. "Nothing much. He wasn't even there." He admitted. He wasn't really lying…just saying a half-truth! So there was absolutely no need to feel guilty about it. "Really?" She asked,f eeling as if he was hiding something from her. He nodded and leaned back casually in his chair.

"Your neck, is it stiff?" She asked. He nodded and looked at her in bewilderment. "How could you possibly tell?" He asked and she grinned. "I don't know, I guess I could just tell." She admitted.

Hikaru took off her mittens and softly begun to rub Kyoya's sore neck. She was half sitting half kneeling in his lap. Her breasts were right in his face; he blushed but quickly forced it away.

It took Hikaru no more the a few minutes to crack his neck. Kyoya sighed in relief. "That feels so good Hikaru." He admitted. She hugged him and laid her head on his chest. "Ya but it's not free!" She admitted, her spunky personality coming out. "Oh yah what do I have to pay then!?" He asked, rubbing her head. "Ummm…" she moved her head and started to think. "How about I sleep by you? I'm still scared of the dream." Kyoya nodded and pulled her closer, rubbing her upper back.

Just then he heard a little click. Hikaru clung to Kyoya's jacket harder. "You just opened my bra strap." She admitted. Kyoya's eyes widenedas he looked at her. "I didn't mean to." He defended himself quickly . "Well then help me put it back on!" She whined. Kyoya grabbed the two ends and tried to hook them together. Once he heard a little click, he pulled his hands away only to notice that it clung to his mittens. He grumbled and pulled it out, securing the bottom click as well.

"There." He sighed. "Why do girls even have boobs?" He asked feeling stupid. "For the baby's to suck." She admitted fixing her clothes. "And it's another way to tell between the two genders." She finished and laid back on Kyoya.

"Promise me one thing Kyoya." She said suddenly, he nodded, "That you'll always be with me." She asked feeling a lone tear escape her. "I, Kyoya Tategami, solemnly promise to never leave you." He held up his hand and mocked her words. Hikaru punched Kyoya playfully and giggled, feeling her eyelids creeping down. Hikaru sighed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

"I promise you." Kyoya whispered seriously, feeling the paper he had hidden in his jacket. 'Gotta get rid of it!' he thought before he too went to sleep. The sky was slowly spitting snowflakes. Friends and family were sitting by the fireplace getting warm while Kyoya and Hikaru had just shared a little dream together.

**next chapter will be of be Benkei and his family :D and a little part about Gingka's and Hikaru's shop! Till then have a great day! :D pleasekeep reviewing…it really helps me to keep going :))**


	7. December the 7th

_**Hey guys, Thanks for reviewing... means a lot..**_

_**ok well read and review! Thank you so so so much! The reviews ware all kind :D**_

**_please__ thank my beta reader: Tearful shadows! She's the best! And give her a sweet little review will ya?!_**

**_Fuka __means __wind and perfume and flower (__Benkei's__w__ife)__  
__Nagi __means __calm wind (__Benkei's__ daughter)_**

**_and soon to be __two __boys! (__Benkei__s and Fuka's new twin kids!)_**

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 7. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 7th . . .

"Nagi, how are you feeling?" Benkei asked his ill daughter. She stiffened in her bed a little, then relaxed once she noticed it was her father. Nagi had short purple hair that reached to her shoulders, and big green eyes with a hint of grey. She was only three years old, wearing only a dress as her to go look. She was small and fragile. "Daddy, when will I get out of this hospital?" She asked, moving her oxygen mask. Her dad smiled falsely. "Today." He promised her with a hug. His wife came in, her own long purple hair falling to her waist. She too was wearing a simple dress, her swollen stomach taking most of the dress's fabric, making it a little shorter from the front.

"Hey honey." She asked, putting a soft hand on her husband's back. Benkei smiled. "She'll be getting out today." He said aloud, feeling happy. "How are the twins?" He asked rubbing her swollen stomach. "The doctor said this might just be our last month." she smiled and felt her son kick hard. "You know I think they will fight all the time." She admitted, rubbing the spot that was just kicked.

Benkei chuckled. "It was never my intentions to have more than one kid." he admitted patting Nagi's hair. She smiled. "But daddy I want to have brothers!" She admitted and hugged her dad.

"Hello." the doctor greeted, "You may pack your things and leave." The doctor said giving the father a last glance and smiled warmly. "Have a nice Christmas!" He greeted and shut the door.

"We'll just go home and have a nice day!" Fuka said aloud and hugged her daughter. Then the door opened to reveal a freezing green head and a slightly warmer blue head.

Meanwhile, Gingka and Madoka were running around the little coffee shop helping Atticus and the other workers. "Jeez, Hikaru better pay up! I'm working for so long!" Gingka whined as he was putting the cups in the right place. "Don't worry. Just a few more days till it's over!" Atticus piped in."And it's actually closing time!" he admitted. Madoka smiled at the man, he was truly working hard to surpass Hikaru's needs. "You'll be getting a good pay, Atticus." Madoka giggled, and Atticus blushed. "It's not the money really." He assured her, "I just work here because Hikaru is like a mom to me." he admitted. "She's sweet, nice, and caring," he stopped cleaning the table. "I mean, when I ran away from home she helped me out. She gave me a good job, and rented me a nice apartment. I mean I was like what? Fifteen?" He asked. "When she took me in and helped me out, to that day I promised myself that I'd help her out in anyway I could!" He admitted.

"So you like her?" Gingka asked. Atticus blushed, "Oh no not like _that_! But ever since you guys were always setting her up with dates, I always got them to leave." he admitted with a sheepish grin. Gingka and Madoka looked at him. "Tell you the truth; I was responsible for Mister Kyoya's visit." He admitted and smiled. "And I could tell she liked him more than any other man you guys set her up with!" He said returning to cleaning the tables. "He likes her too!" He said aloud. "It's true!" He said looking at Gingka's and Madoka's faces, they were dead shocked. "I've never seen her smile so much, and giggle not to mention." He said feeling proud of his work. "So she thinks Kyoya being here is just Fate?" She asked.

"Not necessarily," Atticus begun. "I mean, me and you are simply pawns in the hand of destiny. Everything is already set to happen before it even happens." He admitted, and Gingka grinned. "Like me and Madoka." he said, Atticus nodded. "And how we met." She added. Atticus nodded more.

"So we just wanted to come and visit you." Kyoya explained to Benkei, while eyeing a hyper looking glitter girl. "That's nice of you." Fuka said, holding her baby girl. Hikaru came to her rescue. "You can't hold her," Hikaru said softly, pulling the little girl into her hands. "You're pregnant." She said aloud. Fuka giggled. "Oh it's alright!" She said, "No I insist. I'll hold her." Hikaru said.

Once she pulled the little girl close to her, she picked her up and kissed her small head. "You're so pretty!" She said, and the girl smiled and blushed. "I'm Nagisa, Nagi for short." She said hugging Hikaru. Kyoya smiled at them and made his way to Nagi and Hikaru. "So Nagi, tell me, how old are you?" Kyoya asked. Nagi beamed up from Hikaru to Kyoya, hugging him instantly. "I'm three!" She said aloud, and Kyoya chuckled. "Well happy birthday." He said. "Since it's your birthday, I want you to spend the whole day with me touring America!" he said. Nagi smiled and was about to say something when Benkei interrupted her.

"I'm sorry pal, but it's time for her feeding." He said, earning strange looks from the two new bladers. "Fuka explain to them while I go take Nagi to get some water." He said, taking his daughter from Kyoya. Once he was out of sight, Fuka began.

"Nagi is ill. We still don't know what's wrong with her, but she's ill. She's been losing a lot of weight in the past month, so they inserted a g-button to give her milk. She should get back to normal in three days, but were not sure if the g-button will be coming off soon." She explained and felt a lone tear fall from her left eye. Kyoya's head bowed. "And she's the one who looked up to me?" he asked in disbelief. Fuka nodded. "Well I'll get her to believe. In the end of this month she'll be back to normal! You can see to that." Kyoya said, Fuka smiled. "To tell you the truth, if she started eating from her mouth, then she no longer needs the g-button." She admitted. Kyoya smirked. "Hikaru tell Tsubasa that we'll be staying here for a week" he said. Hikaru smiled and hugged him.

**ok so the g-button is when little kids don't eat, they put the button by their belly to the left and put a small cord like food thing, they only insert formula in it (Milk) and it takes more than a few years for it to come off. I have a niece (sister's daughter) that has it, and it's been like 3 years since she has it, (she's 4 now!) but the doctors say since she's eating from her mouth they want to move it! So till next time pleasee review :D**

Well guys pleas review :D


	8. December the 8th

_**Hey guys, Thanks for reviewing... means a lot..**_

_**ok well read and review! Thank you so so so much! The reviews aware all kind :D**_

_**please thank my beta reader: Tearful Shadows! She's the best! And give her a sweet little review will ya?!**_

**_Fuka: means wind and perfume and flower (Benkei'swife)__  
__Nagi: means calm wind (Benkei's daughter)_**

_**and soon to be two boys! (Benkei's and Fuka's new twin kids!)**_

_**(this will be deleted in the next chapter ) :D**_

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 8. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 8th . . .

Nagi slowly stepped down the stairs, the food pump in her hands. She jumped down once she was on the last three stairs. She took a left turn and knocked on the guest room door. "Anyone here?" She whispered then knocked on the door with a little more force. Kyoya grunted and stirred in his bed. "Hikaru, go see who's at the door." he commanded, pushing Hikaru a little, who slapped him in his bare chest. "You get up!" She screamed at him then returned to her previous position.

Kyoya grunted and pushed himself up. He opened the door and looked down. "Nagi?" He asked. She jumped up and down, wanting him to pick her up. Kyoya crouched down to her level and picked her up. "What's that in your hand?" He asked. Nagi smiled and put it infront of her. "It's my food!" She said aloud. Kyoya nodded and gently put her on his bed.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. Nagi frowned. "Are you mad at me?" She asked, her lower lip quivered. Kyoya stretched his hands up, feeling his muscles pop. "No I just want to know why you're up in the middle of the night." He said, resting his hands on her small shoulders. "I just woke up and didn'tknow what to do!" She admitted. Kyoya nodded. "Do you want to sleep here with me and Hikaru?" He asked, making Nagi nod and smile. "Thank you!" She said aloud, jumping happily on his bed. Kyoya quickly stopped her. "Shhh." He softly put a finger to her lips and pushed her down to sleep.

"Go to sleep." He insisted. She nodded and dropped her head on _Kyoya's_ pillow. "Can you read me a story?" She asked. Kyoya sighed. He pushed the little girl over so he could sleep on _his_ pillow. "Tell Hikaru to, she's better than me." He said, turning on his side and giving his back to her.

"Please look at me!" The little girl begged. "Mommy and Daddy went to sleep." she said wanting to cry. Kyoya sighed and turned around. Laying on his back, he pulled the little girl and her food pump so the little machine rested on the night stand by him and Nagi on his chest.

"What do you want to know?" He asked. "How did you get those scars?" Nagi asked, rubbing his right scar. Kyoya chuckled. No one dared ask him how he got them. In fact, some thought he was just born with them. "Can you ask something else?" He asked and she shook her head, grinning. "Ok well, I was training." He admitted. Nagi pouted. "I want the full story! I want to go to sleep!" She whined. Kyoya stilled before nodding his head. Pulling her head to rest on his chest, he began to tell the tale of his scars.

_`Leone go faster!' Mini Kyoya shouted. He smiled to himself as he saw his Leone go faster than he normally would. Leone went higher in the air. Feeling the wind caress his hair, Kyoya smirked. `Higher Leone higher!" Kyoya said, jumping up and down, causing his shoe laces to be scattered in many directions. Mini Kyoya looked up at the sky and smiled.`Higher till you reach your constellation!' He screamed, feeling happy. Leone went beyond his constellation, as he hit his power point. He fell towards the atmosphere and was now picking up flames with him. `Don't give up!' Kyoya screamed as the sun went down, throwing a light color of yellow and red mixed together, making Kyoya's face light up. His Leone came rushing down._

_Just minutes before his bey hit the ground, he shouted, `Leone wall of typhoon!' Leone stopped spinning for a brief second as his bey transformed. His face bolt finally having a full lion face. The fusion wheel changing into abumpier figure. In no more than three seconds, Kyoya was standing in the eye of a tornado. All around him was a green wall while Leone was floating in midair. Kyoya's hair was ruffling in the air. He held up his hands.`Go faster Leone! Go faster!' Kyoya screamed. Leone did as he was told; spinning faster and causing the tornado to pick up loose bits of rocks and send them flying in the air._

_Once Kyoya called back his Leone, the sun was down, the moon was out and the stars were up in the sky. While the whole sky was shining, one particular constellation was shining brighter than anything in the world. Just then, the last bits of rock had come down from the sky and snaked its way towards his eyes. Even to this day, the scars had reminded him of his bey and the day he first created a special move._

When Kyoya finished telling his tale, he looked down and noticed the little girl sleeping. Snoring even. She had her hands around Kyoya's whole body. Kyoya sighed. "I like you too" he admitted patting her head. The little girl smiled in her sleep.

Just then, Hikaru turned around and flung her hand around Nagi and Kyoya. Scooting closer to them, she pulled the sheets up and covered the three of them. "You heard?" Kyoya stated it bluntly. "Yup, Mini Kyoya sounds cute!" She admitted grinning. She inched closer to Kyoya and closed her eyes. Feeling Kyoya pull her closer was the last thing that Hikaru felt as she fell asleep.

**hello! How are you guys!? Well I'm good! Anyhoos, once I reach chapter 10 I'll be updating once a week, since school who'll be starting. (I'm home school) so I'll have to start adaptingto my new schedule. (Not to mention the fact my mom won't let me even pick up an iPad on school days!) and i got that special move from beywheelz! so yah!**

**And avout the flashback, i just wanted to do something different, since all of the story's about his scars caused by a bad parent. I hope it was good :D**

** please review fav and follow! So till then please have a good day and... Merry Christmas? I don't know just have fun y'all!**


	9. December the 9th

_Hey guys, ok well my story seems like it's just being winged, (which it is) but I have a good plot which is slowly being revealed. So please just be patient with me! Please :D well thanks to my beta reader :)) tearful shadows!_

_So far the problem is getting Benkei's baby girl to heal. Also Gingka and Madoka are pregnant with a 2 month. Benkei's wife is also pregnant (her last month!) Kyoya and Hikaru are slowly opening up to each other!_

_ok y'all we're hitting day 9 in December! So have fun reading :D_

_**Vixen - female fox (Zeo's wife)**_

_**Kitsune - Meaning fox. (Zeo's son)**_

_**(Will be introduced in the story as we go along :))**_

_**P/S check out Nagi, I drew her and posted her on Devian art..(or how ever youspell that XD) just check my profile and click the link :D pleas do that So you'll know how she looks :D**_

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 9. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 9th . . .

Kyoya sighed as he looked around the city, grocery bags in hand. Snow, snow, and _more_ snow! The city was practically a ghost town, if not for the little people throwing snow balls, all targeting Kyoya. Were they trying his patience? If so, they were messing with the wrong blader! If one more snow ball comes his way, he'd make sure to punish the boy.

"Excuse me." A little girl whispered as she pushed Kyoya's legs to the side and hurried to join some other kids. Kyoya grunted.

Once he turned left from the street he was walking on, a snow ball hit his face. Before he could tell who hit him, the blader ran for his life, but not before screaming, "My name is Shinobu Hiryuin." The blader ran off, taking a left turn and disappearing.

"I'm not letting you off so easy!" Kyoya said, running with full speed. He went down the same route that the so called Shinobu had gone.

In no time he saw two boys at the age of 17 standing there just talking, one was panting and the other looked cool and collected. Kyoya walked over there, his figure covered by the dark light, and he cleared his throat. The two teens turned around and looked him up and down.

"Is one of you Shinobu?" He asked, venom lathering his tone. The black haired teen with orange covering his middle bangs nodded. "Ya it's this guy." He stated, pointing to the real Shinobu. The accused blader glared daggers at the other. Kyoya slowly came over to him, scaring the wits out of him.

"Do you think it's funny…throwing snow balls at me?" Kyoya asked menacingly. He pulled the innocent teen up by the collar and picked him up off the ground, proving how much taller Kyoya was than the smaller teen. The boy gasped and held his hands out to Kyoya. "Let me down! Do you know who I am?" The teen threatened. Kyoya chuckled darkly. "_Do you know who I am_?" He asked exaggerating his tone. The black haired teen made a run for it, causing Shinobu to look in disbelief as Kyoya grabbed the teen a few inches from where he started.

"Let me down! I never threw snow balls at you!" He stated. The teen struggled and Kyoya chuckled. "Why did you throw the snow ball at me and run away? You said your name was Shinobu Hiryuin" Kyoya was really being nice and not hurting the kid. "That was my friend! I don't play with snow balls! I'm a little too old for that game!" The teen thundered. "It was Zyro Kurogane!" He stated. "I heard him call my name so I stood there while he was panting!" The kid explained, rather calm for someone Kyoya was threatening. Kyoya sneered. "Take me to him."

Hiryuin nodded then a light bulb appeared above his head. "Who are you exactly?" He asked, eyeing Kyoya walking slightly in front of him. "I'm Kyoya Tategami." He stated, looking at the floor the whole time. "Kyoya." He stated in a whisper. The boy smiled. "You're Kyoya, The Kyoya!" Shinobu stated and he stopped in front of Kyoya. "Please battle me!" Shinobu pleaded. Kyoya stopped. "Sure kid, but-" Kyoya started. "How about a wager?" He asked and the teen looked confused. "If I win, you'll show me this Zyro Kurogane and you'll help me punish him." he stopped talking. The kid nodded, that wasn't sounding like such a bad deal. "And if you win, then I'll take you to meet the whole gang." He stated. The teen nodded excitedly, that sounded even better! "Deal!" He said, grabbing Kyoya's hand and running to the bey stadium.

"Where are you taking me?" Kyoya asked irately. "To the bey stadium. There are some stadiums at the park, but we have to hurry before they close the park!" Shinobu stated. He stopped abruptly. "Here we are!" He stated, letting go of Kyoya's arm. "There. Now let's battle!" He stated and Kyoya nodded, taking one of the battle stances.

"3!" Shinobu started.

"2!" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"1!" They said together, ripping their beys at the same time. Kyoya smirked. "Boy this will be fun!" He exclaimed. "Hey kid, get ready to help me punish this Zyro Kurogane." He stated. The teen just smirked.

"Salamnder!" He shouted. His bey went over to Kyoya's and started to drive it back with its attacks. Kyoya smirked. "You do realize that my bey won't get damaged." He stated, feeling his full anger rise in him. Kyoya wanted to finish this quickly so he could get back with the groceries for Hikaru and the rest. "Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya shouted. Leone did as he was commanded and smashed Shinobu's bey, causing it to fly into the air, landing right next to its wielder. "A deal's a deal." He stated, retrieving his bey. "First I have to give these groceries to Hikaru, and thenwe can leave." He stated, picking up the grocery bags. Him and Shinobu started walking out of the park.

In just a few seconds, the two men made it to the Hanawa's residence. Knocking on the door, a black haired teen opened the door. Once he laid eyes on the two men, his face was drained of all color.

"My my, if it isn't Zyro." Kyoya stated. Hikaru came rushing for Kyoya, as did Nagi.

"Where have you been?" She asked worriedly, pulling Kyoya into the house. "Here and there." He said, giving her the plastic bags and taking off his coat, his mittens following with the wool hat, and then finally moving to his boots. He finished and asked. "So do we start now?" Shinobu asked but Kyoya shook his head. "At night, for now let's enjoy dinner." the two men's stomach growled. Then Benkei came in while dragging Zyro. "Kyoya pal, meet Zyro!" He stated and Kyoya smirked. "Why yes." Kyoya chuckled evilly, causing Benkei to flinch. "Ok what's going on?" He asked, Kyoya shook it off, moving to go look for Hikaru and Fuka.

**well yes, I'm going to include the zero g characters, it's only right, I mean this did happen when zero g was over, ya know as an aftermath! Well justplease review, Zeo shall be present in the future chapters :D till then y'all,**

**Review/Fav/Follow!**


	10. December the 10th

_Hey y'all! So how's it going so far? Does the story seem confusing? If so please just bear with me. My story is based off a full month, it's like a day to day event. This chapter, however, will also be very important. So keep an eye because I'll throw a hint or two for you guys. If you still haven't figured it out, then wait till chapter 29._

_ok y'all, next chapter we'll meet Zeo and his wife and son... The info is down below!_

_Read/review/fav/and follow!_

_**Vixen- female fox (Zeo's wife)**_

_**Kitsune - Meaning fox. (Zeo's son)**_

_**(Will be introduced in the story as we go along :))**_

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 10. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 10th . . .

"Are you sure?" Shinobu whispered, pulling a string that's covered with honey. Kyoya nodded, pulling his side of the string. Once they securely tightened the two ends of the string, they let it rest and moved on to the shaving cream.

"Are you sure about this?" Shinobu whispered again. Kyoya nodded. "Yes I am very sure." He stated, shaking the bottle of cream. He softly covered Zyro's face, making a very well-drawn moustache. He smirked. "Give me the honey." Shinobu did as he was told. "This will make him go crazy!" Kyoya whispered as he carefully smeared the honey on the ends of the shaving cream. "Are you really sure about this?" Shinobu repeated. Kyoya nodded. Shinobu just sighed and handed him the bottle of liquid. "He won't even knew what hit him." Kyoya stated, as a matter of fact. He opened the bottle of liquid and carefully spread it around his orange bangs.

"Are you sure about _**this**_?" Shinobu repeated. Kyoya was going to nod, but stopped himself, shaking his head in the process. "Nah just throw that away. Hikaru will kill me if she finds out we used her bra." Kyoya pulled out the undergarment and flung it towards the living room. Shinobu sighed. "How about this one?" He asked, feeling a little shame. He was playing the _ultimate_ trick on his best friend, even though he won't admit it. Kyoya nodded, pulling out their secret weapon.

"Oh trust me; this'll knock him out dead!" He whispered slowly. Shinobu gave him a puzzled look, but quickly wiped it off his face and hurried towards the kitchen to grab some water and ice.

"Hey!" Kyoya half shouted half whispered. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, Shinobu had sunk down on the floor. "I need water!" He stated. "I am a human after all." he finished. Kyoya chuckled. "Fine, bring me some too." He acquiesced, continuing his task at hand.

Just then, Nagi come down with her food pump. She followed her usual route and headed straight to Kyoya. Before she entered his room, she caught a glimpse of him working on something.

"Ky-yo?" She asked softly. Kyoya turned around abruptly and looked her up and down. "I had a nightmare, can I sleep by you?" She asked, pulling her blanket behind her and rubbing her eyes. "Sure." Kyoya said uneasily. He picked her up and headed to the door beside Zyro's. He sat her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. "Tell me a joke!" She said, jumping up and down on the bed, causing Hikaru to stir. "Ok ok, just two and then you sleep, deal?" he asked and the little girl nodded and threw herself on the bed, landing on Kyoya's pillow. So Kyoya began his age un-appropriate jokes.

"Alright well, a man went into the public toilet to relieve himself-" he stopped talking as Nagi asked a question. "What do you mean _relieved_?" Kyoya quickly pulled the little girl closer and continued. "Pee. So, the first cubicle was in use, so he went into the next one. As he took down his trousers, he heard a voice from the other cubicle. "Hey, how's it going?" Not wanting to be rude, he replied. "Not too bad thanks." A few seconds later, he heard the voice again. "What are you up to?" Somewhat reluctantly, he replied. "Having a quick sh*t, what about you?"." Nagi stopped Kyoya.

"What's _shit_?" She asked and Kyoya smacked his forehead. "Number 2." He stated and Nagi sighed. "You mean like you?" She asked and Kyoya sweat dropped. "No not like me! It's what you do when you use the bathroom for too long." He stated. "Can I continue?" He asked and Nagi nodded.

"Anyways, He heard the voice again. "Hold on, I'm going to have to call you back. There's some wise ass in the cubicle next to me answering everything I say!" Kyoya finished and Nagi burst out laughing. Kyoya had to cover mouth so he could muffle them. "One more! One more!" She chanted, Kyoya nodded. "But you don't cut in!" He asked, Nagi nodded solemnly.

"Ok, once upon a time there was a little girl named Shelly. Shelly was very girly and liked wearing pretty skirts. She wore skirts every day.

So, one day at school, a young boy named Sam asked Shelly to climb on the jungle gym. So Shelly did.  
When Shelly got home, she told her mom about her day which included the part about the jungle gym.  
"Shelly, don't do that. He might just be trying to look at your underwear." said her mother.  
What the big deal was, Shelly didn't understand.  
The next day Sam asked Shelly to climb on the jungle gym again. So she did.  
Shelly again told her mother about her day, including the jungle gym moment.  
"Didn't I tell you, young lady?" fumed her mother. "He just wants to see your underwear!"  
"But Mommy, I tricked him." said Shelly. "Today I didn't wear any underwear!"" Kyoya finished. Nagi laughed harder, banging her head on the pillow. Kyoya chuckled. "Ok now go to sleep." He stated, playing with her hair and lightly scratching her back. The little girl snuggled closer to him and went to sleep, once or twice she rubbed her eyes, removing the tears that had formed when she had laughed.

Once Kyoya was sure she was sleeping, he got off the bed quickly and headed back to Shinobu. "Hey." Shinobu said, pulling on a towel that was hanging loosely on his lean shoulders and wiping his head. Kyoya nodded.

"So do you want to do the job?" Shinobu asked and Kyoya nodded. He went over and pulled the string that was covered with honey.

The string pulled taut and the bowling ball hit the floor, with more shaving cream landing on Zyro's face. Zyro woke up and rubbed his face, mixing the cram and honey all over his face. He then scratched his head. Feeling warm liquid falling down, he opened his eyes. More shaving cream covered his eyes and he fell right back on his bed with a resigned sigh. "Why?" He asked. "Revenge!" Kyoya stated, tilting his head up in satisfaction.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked with Benkei following with his black robe on. "What's up?" He asked, pulling his sleepy wife next to him. "What's gotten in to you three?" Fuka asked, rubbing her swollen stomach lightly.

Kyoya's face had drained of all of its color. "He did it!" Shinobu and Kyoya said in unison. Zyro was going to cry when he noticed a double beef burger waiting by his night stand. He pulled the burger and took a big bite of it. He felt two hairy objects rub on his tongue. He pulled the burger out of his mouth, saw half a cockroach and fainted, but not before saying, "You went too far!"

"KYOYA TATEGAMI!" Hikaru fumed, pulling him from the room by his ear. Kyoya was twitching all the way to their bed. "What was that about?" She asked furiously, tapping her foot quickly against the floor. Kyoya began with a sigh. "..."

**lol, ok well the jokes are from yahoo, and you'll see more of Atticus in the next chapter's :D also more Atticus flash backs! He's really mysterious. In the last chapter, he'll pull everything off, because he loves Hikaru like a mother!**


	11. December the 11th

_Hey y'all! So how's it going so far? Does the story seem confusing? If so please just bear with me, my story is based off a full month, it's like a day to day event, this chapter however, will also be very important. So keep an eye because I'll throw a hint or two out for you guys. If you still haven't figured it out, then wait till chapter 29._

_ok y'all, in this chapter we'll meet Zeo and his wife and son... The info is down below!_

_Read/review/fav/and follow!_

_**Vixen- female fox (Zeo's wife)**_

_**Kitsune - Meaning fox. (Zeo's son)**_

_**(Will be introduced in the story as we go along :))**_

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 11. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 11th . . .

Vixen, Zeo's wife, had never in her whole life seen Hikaru's shop so busy. The whole coffee shop was buzzing, girls and boys alike taking up the seats, some standing where there were no more seats.

"Atticus!" Gingka yelled, picking up an order from a strange lad. "Three cups of coffee! Make it dark!" He said making sure Atticus heard him.

Madoka, who was busy taking an order from a lady, had just gone over to Atticus. "Hey Atticus!" She exclaimed, sticking her head in the tiny window that was there to place orders. "Hikaru called today, she said you wanted her!" She stated, clipping her order up.

Atticus nodded. "Ya she called me." He stopped and turned around, looking Madoka straight in the eye. "The strange thing was, I heard her scream at Kyoya, something about a dirty prank." He shrugged, turning around and finishing his coffee. He put it on the small pink tray and added a blueberry muffin.

"Table 5." He stated handing it to Madoka.

Atticus went out the door and took a look around. 'Hikaru, I am sorry for what I'm about to do, but it's for your own good. I know some day you'll collide, and I hope it's with him. You deserve better.' Zeo stopped Atticus's thoughts with a slap on the back, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey buddy!" Zeo exclaimed. "Busy day! Great job in bring a mob!" Zeo joked and laughed harder. His small five year old son gave him a weird look and just sighed. Zeo bent down and picked his son up. "Kitsune, meet Atticus." Zeo pulled his son's arm out. "Atticus, meet my little boy, Kitsune." He said. Atticus smiled wider. "Why, aren't you a strong little boy?" Atticus asked playfully, ruffling Kitsune's brown and black hair. He then moved over to the cash register.

"May I take your order?" Atticus punched in the numbers to open the cash register. Once he looked up, he couldn't tear his eyes off the girl's deep orange eyes, pretty striped Maxie dress, and long brown hair to her waist. The girl was about to say something, that is, if Atticus hadn't of crouched down to the floor.

'If I say something romantic, Hikaru will know, and if she knows then I'm dead! I'm not exaggerating! Atticus! Get a hold of yourself!' Atticus scolded himself. He then got up as if nothing had occurred in the past five seconds.

Atticus smiled. "May I take your order, Lady?" He asked, not daring to look in her eyes. The girl smiled. "It's ok. I don't think you're weird." She giggled. "My name's Vixen." She stated, offering her hand to the lad.

"Yes." He shook her hand and the girl smiled. "I'm Zeo's wife. Kitsune, the little boy you just met, was - or rather is- my son." She explained.

Atticus stood there, trying frantically to process the information. 'Was I about to hit on her, Zeo's wife...? But she looks so young!' his eyelids covered half his eye. He smiled and brought his head up.

"It's a pleasure." He stated. "May I take your order?" He asked, desperately trying to change the subject, or was it to get rid of the young lady? Either way, he wanted it to end.

"Yes just a muffin. Me and Zeo will be back soon to check up on the place but in the meantime, we're taking Kitsune to a bey match." she explained. Atticus's eyelids became heaver; his eyes were blinded by fog, his... His... she was right here standing right in front of him, and she doesn't even realize who he is…fate is cruel. That's one thing for sure, but destiny, destiny had a way of making it seem less cruel, maybe mean, but not cruel.

In the meantime, Hikaru, Fuka, Nagi, and Benkei, accompanied by Zyro, were all watching Shinobu and Kyoya clean up the mess they had made.

Kyoya flopped down on the hard wood floor, Shinobu just on top of him. "We're done!" Shinobu weakly punched the air and sighed.

"Get off me! For a teen, you weigh a ton!" Kyoya hollered faintly. The room was more than clean.

For their punishment, they had to mop the floor, removing all traces of honey, burger and yet to be discovered by science liquid.

"Now Kyoya," Hikaru began, helping him get up. "What did you learn?" she asked. "Don't make too much noise when getting revenge." Hikaru glared at Kyoya. "I meant be nice!" Kyoya rubbed the back of his head and sighed. Hikaru patted his back.

"Atticus called. He said the shop is so busy, and he wanted us to come home fast. He said it was something important." She said, shocking Kyoya.

"Can we go home for a few days then come back here?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru nodded. "I was hoping you would say that." She stated.

"Hey Nagi, wanna see Japan?" He asked. Nagi jumped off her mother's lap and into Kyoya's, making him chuckle.

"I'm taking that as a yes." he said smirking. Benkei came in the picture. "Pal, she can't go." He whispered. Kyoya shook his head. "Teach Hikaru how to insert the formula." Kyoya said patting Nagi. "Your girl has been sleeping with me for two days now and I have no complaints." Kyoya stated. Hikaru nodded. "Ya and Fuka, this is your last month so you have to be left alone." Hikaru winked her way and pulled her phone out so she could call Tsubasa.

**ok! Chapter 11! Day 11 in December! I'm so happy! Lol, so next two chapters will be focusing on Atticus and his history with Hikaru and Vixen. Till then please review :D**

**oh before I go, a few of you guys asked me questions.**

**1: how many reviews do you get in one chapter?**

**Well dude, I get about 40 reviews in one chapter, the truth is I know half the guest reviewers, most of them are friends, some are school friends, and the other is family from other states! so that's why I have so many reviews! :D**

**Oh and I refuse to answer the other question. Trust me, it's better if you just find out yourself!**

**Das all!**


	12. December the 12th

_**Hayyo! XD how y'all people of Fanfiction?! Good I hope, well this chapter has a mostly fuzzy kind of feeling! So you'll leave my story today feeling as if you had the person you secretly fancy kiss you on the forehead!**_

_**Umm... This was kinda tricky to write, since I only do a day chapter, so you'll understand in the end, I put a little teaser! :)) please review!**_

_**Vixen- female fox (Zeo's wife)**_

_**Kitsune - Meaning fox. (Zeo's son)**_

_**(This will be deleted in the next chapter :))**_

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 12. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 12th . . .

Atticus was stirring in his soft bed. It was about eleven forty. He was supposed to be asleep hours ago, but that girl occupied his mind twenty four seven!

'I can't believe I found her.' Atticus scratched his hair, grinning. 'She sure has changed.' He thought. 'When will you come home Hikaru?' Atticus pouted to no one in particular.

He turned around on his left side. 'I miss ya Hikaru!' he thought. 'Just one more day and you'll be here.' He assured himself as he pulled his blanket closer. Looking out the window, he smiled warmly, remembering what had happened two years ago on this particular day.

_'I'm freezing, I'm cold, and I'm hungry!' Little Atticus thought to himself. 'I just want to be home!' He stated shivering; he pulled his ripped clothes closer to him to create more heat._

_Atticus stopped sobbing and looked left and right. He was currently sitting in a dark alley all alone._

_Just then, a girl came running his way crying. She slumped down close to Atticus and sobbed harder, her mascara running down her face. Her dress was in the color of night blue, creating a contrast color to her hair. She was sitting there crying without noticing him._

_"Excuse me ma'am?" Atticus began his voice hoarse. Hikaru stopped crying instantly and looked up or rather,down to him._

_"Huh?" She asked. "Are you ok?" He asked and then chuckled lightly. "Or could I help you?" He asked. Hikaru nodded slowly. "I just got dumped again." She said, feeling more tears coming down from her eyes._

_Atticus smiled. "But you're so pretty!" He stated, wiping her tears with his small hands. Hikaru stopped crying and looked shocked. "Who are you?" She asked, finally coming to her senses._

_"I'm Atticus." He whispered, pulling his hands closer to him. "You shouldn't cry over one boy." Atticus sank his head deeper into his scarf. "Boys are worthless, especially if they dumped you." He said as a soft tear made its way down his face. "Boys can be mean and stupid, reckless and...just idiots." He stated. The moonlight shone brightly from its position in the sky and small snowflakes started to fall, creating a small hill on Atticus' shoulders. His eyes seemed to shine from the light, his hair becoming a soft color of chestnut._

_He smiled and grabbed Hikaru's hands. "You're beautiful. Any man that leaves you is worthless; they don't know what they're missing." He stated, jumping up. He wanted to leave the small lady._

_Hikaru pulled on his hands. "Where are your parents?" She asked and he smiled pointing to the sky. "They all left me." He stated as he pulled his hands away and walked off, Hikaru hot on his trail._

_"Come with me. I can light the fire, give you clothes and food." her eyes sparkled under the moonlight. "I can help you." She pulled the young teen to her, embracing him. He smiled. 'Is this what it feels like to have someone love you...?' Atticus asked himself. He pulled away minutes later, pulling Hikaru's hand with him, making her smile._

_Hikaru took off her scarf, placing it carefully around Atticus' freezing neck. He smiled, looking deep into her purple eyes. She smiled as well and they left hand in hand._

Atticus ruffled his chestnut hair and smiled. "Where have the years gone? Huh Vix?" He asked aloud. He pulled his pillow towards him, grinning widely. "I thought I'd never see you." He said to the air.

Atticus stood tall and moved to the kitchen. "Maybe milk will help?" Atticus thought. Once he got to the kitchen, he pulled the carton out of the fridge. Not wanting to take the time to get a glass, he opened the carton and drank from it.

Gulping once, twice, he put it back in its place.

'Well, milk didn't help!' He stated rather bluntly then moved to the living room. He looked at the TV and seemed to have second thoughts. "I need to sleep!" He stated, throwing the TV thought to the back of his head.

Atticus sighed and slumped down on the bed, the bars going up and down from his weight. He pulled his phone out and looked at the screen.

Hikaru stood there grinning, her eyes closed. Atticus, on the other hand, was more than pissed off in the picture. He smiled at the thought of last month, when he took Hikaru shopping. Biggest mistake of his life!

Not only did he have to try on clothes, but he had to model Hikaru's as well. The things he'd do just to see her smile. Atticus swiped his finger across the screen, revealing three missed messages.

He pulled his phone closer and opened the first.

Mr. Stuck up pants!

_4:56 p. 11_

"Atticus, Hikaru told me to text you that we'll be in Japan just a day from now. Don't set the shop on fire."

'Real nice!' Atticus thought. He decided not to text back but to look at the others.

My number 2 mom!

_9:00 Dec 11_

"Atticus, we'll be home tomorrow! Sleep early! And don't flirt!" Atticus grinned. Now that he'd respond to.

"Ok! But I can't sleep! I miss you!" He sent the message and opened the third.

Eagle doofus

_11:30 Dec 11_

"Atticus, are you doing alright?" Tsubasa could be sweet, but he really needed to stop looking after Atticus. He's a grown man now! But he did appreciate the thought.

"I'm doing great! I hope to see you at the shop today!" Atticus sent. In the next seconds, Tsubasa wrote back.

"Ok. Go to sleep, you need the rest. And hopefully I'll come." Atticus smiled, his eyes darting to the top of the screen. The time read 11:59 p.m. Oh when will he sleep?

**Yah! Day 12 of December! Man I feel like I can do anything now XD hahaha... Don't know what triggered that though! Haha well next chapter is part 2 of Atticus. Also day 12! See what I did there?!**

**Ya I put the time, 11:59 p.m. so next chapter will officially be December 13!**

**review y'all!**

**ill update the second part first thing in da morning, so it won't be confusing :)**


	13. December the 13th

_Read/review/fav/and follow!_

_Nothing much to say here other then just have fun reading and waiting. Next chapter Kyoya and Hikaru will see big news!_

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 13. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 13nth . . .

Atticus shut his eyes his smart phone in hand. 'Call me Hikaru!' Atticus pleaded. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes getting heavy.

'Call me please Hikaru!' Atticus said again. 'My best friend is back, but she doesn't know me!'

One vibrating phone cut through his thoughts. He looked at his phone. "Text!" Atticus said aloud, falling off his bed. He grabbed his phone quickly.

A text from Hikaru!

Atticus quickly texted her back. "Hikaru, I missed you!"

It took a few minutes before she responded. "I miss you too. We'll be home tomorrow morning. How are you?" Hikaru asked. Atticus wiped his teary eyes. "I'm great and the shop's good! I just have to see you! I've got big news, Hikaru. Big!" He texted her, felling happy that she's still connected with him.

"Look Atti, I gotta go sleep now. Once we come home, you can tell me the big news." Atticus nodded and smiled. The big news he had for her was so good, it would boost her coffee shop.

Atticus sighed. Now that he knew Hikaru was safe and sound, he rubbed his eyes and went to sleep. He looked outside the window. Snow was falling slowly, making the ground grow an inch or two every few seconds. 'What else did you expect?' He asked himself. He was about to shut the window, but then he saw a shooting star streaking across the sky.

Atticus sighed. 'Aren't I a little too old for this?' He shrugged.

He cupped his hands together, placing them in the center of his chest and closed his eyes. "Please, hear my wish..."

Meanwhile, Gingka was lying beside Madoka, playing around with the buttons on her shirt.

"What do you want to name the baby?" He asked, rubbing her stomach softly and placing small kisses here and there. Madoka sighed. "It's too early for this." She stated, absentmindedly playing with Gingka's hair; braiding a few strands that was out of place.

"But what do you have in mind?" He asked, feeling hesitant.

Madoka sighed. "Well," She began, braiding another piece of his hair. "Maybe Ryo?" She asked, making Gingka stop caressing her stomach. "My dad?" He asked looking at her. Madoka nodded. "It's pretty." She stated. Gingka nodded, putting his head between her breasts.

"What if it's a girl?" He asked and Madoka sighed. "Well, I was thinking Maru? She's really pretty and I want my daughter to be just like her." she stated. Gingka nodded. "Seems like good names to me."

"How's Hikaru and Kyoya?" She asked. "Probably hitting it off with the good news." Gingka chuckled. "Kyoya's a party animal; he'll take her any place anywhere!" He stated. Madoka giggled.

"I only wish the best for her." She said. "But he's not making any moves!" She exclaimed in frustration. "What if we just set her up one last time, to see if Kyoya will get jealous?" She asked her red headed husband.

"Why not?" He asked rhetorically. "What's the worst that can happen?" He stated, pulling up the covers.

He lay back on his stomach. Madoka followed suite. Once she realized how she was going to sleep, she stopped herself. Pulling Gingka onto his side, she went to sleep with her back against his chest, her legs curled up and touching his legs. Gingka moved his hands around her stomach. He softly kissed her neck.

She giggled.

He grinned.

Meanwhile, our Eagle blader was video chatting with Hikaru.

"Come on Tsubasa! I want to know what Atticus did!" She pleaded. Tsubasa shook his head.

"It'll ruin the surprise." He stated. Hikaru pouted. "Don't give me that face." Tsubasa joked. "Anyways, I'll come around your store once you reach Japan. I have to be there so we can decide where you'll go next." He stated while Hikaru's face lit up. He had just given her a clue, and she didn't even have to beg!

"Fine!" Kyoya snapped, rubbing his eyes. "I was sleeping, now _do_ hesitate to go away!" Kyoya mumbled, throwing his head back on the pillows. "Go away!" He screamed, though the thickness of the pillow had muffled it into, "Non!" Hikaru shrugged. Tsubasa nodded, smiling warmly.

He then turned the video chat off.

"Ky-yo..?" Nagi stirred in her chair. Kyoya grunted and threw his free arm around her. "Ky-yo..?" Nagi pleaded. "Wha?" He asked, eyes meeting a dark shade of purple. "Can I sleep on your lap?" She asked, holding her pump.

Kyoya extended his arms, letting Nagi snuggle up close. "I love you Ky-yo." Nagi whispered, more to herself than to Kyoya. He heard her and chuckled softly. "I love you too." He stated swiping his fingers threw her hair. Nagi moved a little closer. "I love you more." She stated stubbornly. Kyoya smirked. "I love you most." He grasped her chin softly and looked into her sparkling eyes. "Don't forget that I love you." He whispered. Hikaru was sitting across from them, witnessing the whole scene.

"Well do you love me?" she asked, flashing him a smile. "Someday, I'll tell you." He stated, pulling Nagi closer to him. He kissed her head and Hikaru grinned. "Well I love you too!" She playfully joked, sticking her tongue out. Kyoya flashed his signature smirk.

"Go to sleep Hikaru!" Kyoya instructed. Hikaru stood up slowly, walking to Kyoya. "Can I sleep here?" she asked, pointing to the small space between Kyoya's legs, While she was pointing, Kyoya blushed, but quickly forced it away.

Kyoya scooted to the side, pulling Nagi to his left. Hikaru went over to Kyoya's free space. She rested her head on the right side of his chest. She snuggled close while Nagi was holding on to Kyoya for dear life.

Once Kyoya was sure she was asleep, he played with her hair a little, sliding it through his rough hand. "I really do love you." He stated. "But who am I to state this?" He asked aloud, making Hikaru stir. "I wish so much that I could love you..." He began. "But I don't know how..." He closed his eyes slowly, savoring the sweet moment. Unbeknownst to him, Hikaru had heard the whole thing. A lone tear had fell from her right eye, not knowing if it was from his confession that he truly loves her, or just from the fact that he didn't want her to hear this. Either way, she liked it.

Another tear had found itself cascading down, causing it to be drawn away by Kyoya's thick coat.

Kyoya tightened his grip around the two most special females in his life, slowly falling asleep as well.

**Ugh... Well guys, in just a few more chapters, the climax will appear and punch ya right in da jaw! (Literally) you'll be like "I could have figured this out..?" And I'll be like "Yah, cuz I'm so cool :)" haha lol, ok ok well I'll be nice :D just review :)**


	14. December the 14th

_Read/review/fav/and follow!_

_Nothing much to say here other than just have fun reading, also in this chapter Kyoya and Hikaru will hear the big news!_

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING::**_

**_This chapter has a bad issue of romance... Like seriously bad! XD if you don't like the following don't read::_**

**_Fluffy-Roammce_Cutie/Lovey-Dovey, stuff... _**

**_Read!_**

_**I was reading Nellabean's story; her body switching story, and I was inspired! So thank her!**_

. . .Snow Bridge. . .

.

.

.

. . .Chapter 14. . .

.

.

.

. . . December the 14th . . .

Atticus stood tall and mighty with Hikaru was standing right by him, thanking him to no end.

Kyoya had snuck away from them, taking the last table that was really out of sight. Snoring by his side, Nagi's hair spilled across Kyoya's handsome features. He had his hands crossed on the table, his head taking up one part and Nagi had the other part.

Kyoya would slowly push Nagi's hair aside, causing her to put it back to its previous position. Kyoya would grunt, causing Nagi to mumble in her dreams and the cycle would restart.

While that was going on in Kyoya's little area, Hikaru was now throwing herself at poor Atticus.

"It's no big deal." Atticus stated while prying her arms off of his delicate neck. "You know I've been trying to get the place so I could open a new shop!" Hikaru finally budged, going to seek her next victim of bear hugs.

Next in line... Kyoya…A poor sleeping Kyoya, who was probably getting too old for this.

Once Hikaru spotted Nagi, she carefully picked her up, cradling her. She then made her way back to Atticus, who was whistling and cleaning the tables, picking up a few tips here and there.

"Atticus, take Nagi to my house and stay there until me and Kyoya come back." Hikaru gave Nagi to Atticus, but not before he took off his apron. He handed it to Hikaru, then took Nagi carefully.

"Pretty little Russian doll we have here." Atticus joked, taking the girl. He went outside, securely wrapping the girl inside his jacket for more warmth. He flashed Hikaru a warm smile before disappearing in the snow.

Hikaru smiled. She folded the small white towel in the shape of a square and headed towards Kyoya, smirking. Hikaru pulled out a seat next to Kyoya. She slowly woke him up by putting her hands gently on his shoulders. Kyoya grunted a little then fully woke.

"What do you want?" He asked, cutting right to the chase. Hikaru smiled. "It's time to go home." She stated grabbing his upper arm. Kyoya grunted then pushed himself up, but not before panicking.

"Where's Nagi!?" he questioned looking under, around, and on top of the table. Hikaru giggled.

"Atticus took her to our home." Kyoya sighed with relief. He then looked at her. "Let's go home Hikaru." Kyoya sighed and pulled Hikaru close to him, taking her keys and locking the doors.

He pulled her closer, waking leisurely in the busy streets.

"I wonder why it's not snowing." Hikaru asked. Kyoya nodded in agreement. "It will soon though." He stated. "Do you want hot cocoa?" He asked, stopping right in front of a little cart that was currently selling them. Hikaru nodded and pulled her purse out. Kyoya grabbed the mugs while Hikaru paid for the drinks.

"Here you go." He stated giving her the mug. He then pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his pants. Hikaru giggled. "It's ok." She insisted but Kyoya grunted. He pushed the money closer to her. Hikaru giggled more. His arrogance was something to watch.

She was laughing so hard she had to close her eyes. Kyoya was now chuckling. He pulled her to a nearby bench. They sat together, Hikaru tucked under his arm and Kyoya sat right beside her, their thighs touching.

"So what was the big news?" He asked taking a sip from his cocoa. Hikaru beamed up at him. She clasped her hands around the warm mug. "We can now open up another coffee shop!" Hikaru said happily, but then a frown made its way onto her face. "But they might reject it and not give it to me." Kyoya nodded. "I'll buy it." He stated, gazing into his mug. Hikaru smiled, pulling her legs closer. "That's sweet, but I don't think you could." She said, moving her hair behind her ear and taking a sip. Kyoya nodded. "I will. I'll call them tomorrow, I promise." He stated. Hikaru giggled.

They sat there for a few more seconds, quietly enjoying each other's presence.

Just then a kid came running towards them with a long stick, with some object attached to the bottom of it. The object looked fairly small and was colored green and red.

Hikaru didn't give it much thought as she was now sipping more of her cocoa. The little kid that was bundled up from toe to head came running right by the couple. He stood there for a few seconds, making Kyoya irritated. In mere seconds, Kyoya snapped.

"Get outta here kid!" Kyoya hollered, causing a little of his cocoa to spill out on the ground. The kid stood strong, not affected by Kyoya.

"Are you together?" the kid asked bluntly, hiding his stick.

Kyoya grunted. "Yes, she's mine. Why? You want to take her out?" Kyoya hissed viciously. The kid only smiled. "Then you won't have any trouble with this!" The little blond stated, pulling his stick out on top of their heads.

Kyoya shifted his arms on top of his and Hikaru's heads, protecting her. After a few more seconds, Kyoya looked up.

His face drained of _**ALL**_ color.

For right on top of their heads was mistletoe.

He exhaled and all of Hikaru's thoughts disintegrated. His hand brushed a strand of icy blue hair from her face, and then his lips were on hers. They parted instantly; his tongue darted into Hikaru's mouth, and moved the last half inch so their bodies could touch, softly, yet lovingly. They breathed their souls, their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery yet cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, she knew what was behind that quirky smirk and it made her love for him grow even more.

Snow started to fall sluggishly, floating gently around the entwined couple and giving the scene a soft glow. It seemed like time had stopped; there was no noise or cars, only the other.

Kyoya had on a black wool hat that kept all his shaggy hair that would have been flying off in different directions bound. Some strands of his hair floated gently around his face. Hikaru had her wool hat and scarf around her; she was really into that kiss.

Kyoya broke the kiss first, pulling his lips away from hers slowly. He looked deep into her eyes. Hikaru blushed, finally comprehending what had just happened.

Kyoya got up suddenly, his eyes found its way to the little kid who was still standing there, looking like one third of a snow man. Kyoya glared at him, sending shivers through the young boy.

"You better run." Kyoya threatened. "Or I swear I'll rip you apart limb by limb!" Kyoya started to motion how he would do so, pulling each part of his body. Just then the little boy's mother came rushing towards her son dear life; she had apparently heard what Kyoya was saying.

The lady loaded her handbag and started to smack Kyoya. He was flinching every time she swung her handbag. He extended an arm to Hikaru. "Give me your purse, this granny wants to start a bag war!" Hikaru giggled, pulling Kyoya away.

Once they were far away from her, Kyoya stuck his tongue out. Hikaru giggled more and stuck her tongue out As well, just to satisfy Kyoya.

"Let's go home now, ok?" He asked. Hikaru hugged his arm to her and scooted closer to him, while the other arm was caressing her lips, savoring their- _Her _- first kiss, while the snow was still falling on the couple.

Unknowing to them, the little boy was smirking. He had taken a photo when they were kissing. How much trouble that kid would be in if Kyoya woke up to see himself kissing Hikaru on the news or in the paper, only god knew.

**OH MY GOD! At first I wanted him to ask her out... But then this just came up! Haha do you guys like this..? Please say you do! Oh who am I kidding...It's so bad :'( I bet no one will ever read it :'( oh well I had a fun round :D review!**

**ps/ I won't update until next month :D so you have this to chew on... Cu it's mostly romantic... So yah! Until next month y'all!**


	15. December the 15th

**Uhhh... Yup, chapter 15 so here we go..? anyways this had just to be my longest one!**

**finally I went and put up a summery...**

**. . .Snow****Bridge. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . .Chapter 15. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . December the 15th. . . .**

As the sky was slowly releasing snow, Kyoya sat under a tree. Thinking. Yes, thinking, after that kiss with Hikaru, his mind seemed to be playing tricks on him.

It was only once they went back home, he caught a glimpse of Hikarus breast, and being a man, he gave her some space. He acted as if nothing has happened, but when they went back to bed, Nagi had insisted that she sleeps on Kyoya's chest, causing Hikaru to move her head closer to him. Once he leant his head on his pillow, his mouth was just a few centimetres away from her.

Once he woke up, her face was literally glued to his. He managed to get out of bed slowly, carful not to wake up Nagi and his Hikaru- wait what?

"Ugh, I'm losing it". Rubbing his temples, Kyoya threw his head back onto the tree trunk, causing snow that had previously been piled on top of the tree to fall on his head.

He heaved a sigh. Could the day get any worse for him? He hoped not.

"Excuse me sir," A girl asked, pulling Kyoya to the shop that was by the tree. He stopped walking, giving her his full attention, he thought she looked like a saleswoman.

"Do you want to by special lingerie?" She asked, blushing. It took some time before it sunk in Kyoya's mind just what her question had been. He sighed, twitching,

"Yes, actually I do, because apparently, I have a vagina not a dick." he snarled, emphasising each word.

The lady blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Oh okay well we hav-" She stopped talking as she noticed Kyoya grunting. He was walking away from her.

"Idiot." He stated, just loud enough for her to have heard.

The lady sighed, "I never implied it was for you! It's for a special woman!" She cupped her hands close to her mouth, hoping he heard her. Kyoya stopped walking, dead in his tracks.

'Special woman, ay?' he thought, but once he realised what thoughts he was thinking, he brushed it off and went back to his business.

Kyoya smirked to himself. He left the girls asleep in bed and hurried out just to think stuff through, 'So the question is, should I ask her?' He asked himself, as he brushed his shaggy hair inside his wool hat. He tightened his scarf and moved on.

'And if I do, what about Nagi?' He rubbed his temple. Once he reached the bench from last night, memories came flooding back.

_"Are you together?" the kid asked bluntly, hiding his stick.__Kyoya grunted._

_"Yes, she's mine. Why? You want to take her out?" Kyoya hissed viciously. The kid only smiled._

_"Then you won't have any trouble with this!" The little blond stated, pulling his stick out on top of their heads._

_Kyoya shifted his arms on top of his and Hikaru's heads, protecting her. After a few more seconds, Kyoya looked up._

_His face drained of _**ALL **_color__._

_For right on top of their heads was mistletoe._

_He exhaled and all of Hikaru's thoughts disintegrated. His hand brushed a strand of icy blue hair from her face, and then his lips were on hers. They parted instantly; his tongue darted into Hikaru's mouth, and moved the last half inch so their bodies could touch, softly, yet lovingly. They breathed their souls, their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery yet cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, she knew what was behind that quirky smirk and it made her love for him grow even more._

As crazy as it may seem, that was his first kiss. Yes, _the king of beasts _hadn't even kissed a girl before. Hikaru was the first, he was not ashamed to admit it, for he had some kind of feelings for her, and today he planned to identify them.

Kyoya rubbed his eyes, 'This is getting weird' he thought to himself, watching as the sky was now snowing. Kyoya was so deep in his thoughts; he had not noticed someone hover over to him, taking the seat next to him.

"Why don't you ask her?" The person asked; he had his head lowered. He would probably be thinking about it for days now. Kyoya turned around looking at the young man.

"Atticus." He stated, and Atticus nodded.

"She likes you, and you like her, so what's so wrong if you ask her out?" He argued, looking Kyoya dead in the eye. Kyoya sighed rubbing his temples, _great_, to add to Kyoya's list of 'Torture Kyoya day' now he had a whiny boy begging him to date a girl.

"It's easier said then done." Kyoya whispered, "Frankly I've never gone on a date, all my life I've pushed girls away from me, but with Hikaru," he stopped, he couldn't talk any more, for his throat now felt like it had a rag tied inside of it.

"What?" Atticus asked seeming impatient; Kyoya heaved a sigh, rubbing his temples again. He tended to do it a lot when he was stressed, or thinking hard about something.

"I know I like her, but it's weird with her, it's like all I want to do is take her away from any other male." Kyoya said. Atticus stood up, clearing his throat.

"Don't get any ideas," Atticus started, pulling on his scarf to muffle the words, "But I think you should ask her out. Though that doesn't change the fact I think you'll cheat on her too." He whispered, feeling guilty.

Kyoya chuckled, "Yeah like that'll happen." He continued, laughing harder, "If you hadn't noticed, I don't talk much to females." He then shifted to a comfortable position.

With his hand resting on the railing, his legs extended to their full length. He leant his head on the arm he was resting on the railing.

Atticus sighed, "I don't care, if I don't like the way you treat her, then you should go look for another lady." He took off, not waiting for Kyoyas response.

Kyoya let out a breath, watching it mist in the cold air. He could feel the beginnings of a headache, so he closed his eyes. He tucked his scarf in his jacket and decided to just relax for the time being.

After a few minutes of relaxation, Kyoya was struck by a snow ball.

The attacker started to giggle, and Kyoya smirked. He knew that giggling anywhere. He turned around to see Hikaru helping Nagi form a small ball and throw it at him.

Kyoya chuckled. He motioned for Hikaru to come sit by him, whilst Nagi invited herself.

"Hey Nagi wanna sit by me and Hikaru?" Nagi mimicked Kyoyas voice, "Sure thing, I'd love to sit by you!" She announced to herself feeling excited, Kyoya looked at her sceptically, she giggled and jumped on his lap.

Hiakru made her way over, sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her hands for more warmth, making snowballs had left her fingers cold and numb. Kyoya sighed sympathetically. He pulled her hands closer to his mouth, and then started to blow warm air over them, causing Hikau to blush. Once Kyoya was sure her hands were warm he took off his mittens and placed them on her hands. She smiled shyly.

"Isn't it cold for you?" She felt guilty for taking them from him, but Kyoya shook his head, pulling her closer, Nagi smiled and hugged both of them.

"Hey I wanna ride on the sleigh!" Nagi exclaimed, Kyoya nodded, he looked at Hikaru waiting for her decision.

"I'd love to go as well." She responded, Kyoya nodded again.

"How about Hiakru rides with me, and Atticus with Nagi?" He suggested, They all nodded in agreement.

"So this evening?" Hikaru asked, Nagi pouted.

"I want to ride now!"

"But they only have empty ones at night; it's too busy in the daytime." Kyoya explained, and Hikaru smiled. Nagi jumped off Kyoyas lap and ran after a little butterfly, resigned to waiting.

"So do you want to go as a date?" Kyoya asked, Hikaru turned her head to him, tilting it.

"Pardon?" She asked,

"Do you want to go on a date, then I'll take you to the sleigh." he elaborated. Hikaru blushed,

"What about Nagi?" She asked, pointing to the little kid who was currently jumping up and down causing her purple hair to cover her eyes.

"Atticus will babysit?" He suggested. Hikaru then turned around to look at the little girl, before she turned her head back to him, nodding. Kyoya smirked.

"Good." He stated wrapping his arm around her, she smiled to herself as she inhaled his deep scent.

"Want coco?" He asked, smirking, Hikaru playfully pinched him, "I don't wanna kiss you again!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Atticus!" Hikaru fumed, "Just let Kyoya fix it!" She insisted. Attius scolded her, then smiled.

"Yes, I will ask the know-it-all!" He said exhaling. He then started to poke his tools around in his Xbox, while Hikaru gave him a worried look.

"You'll hurt yourself!" She worried, pulling on her boots to tighten them. Atticus snorted,

"Yeah, but I'd rather hurt myself and not get help from the beast." He whispered to himself, although loud enough for Hikaru to hear.

"Kyoya knows a lot about the technology, just let him help you!" She insisted, throwing her hands in the air, causing Atticus to cover his head. Once he noticed what it was she was doing, he resumed his poking of the inside of the Xbox.

Hikaru smiled to herself,

"Atticus you're so stubborn, just like him!" She smiled, feeling proud.

"Don't get ideas, I might allow you to date him, but I don't want him as my dad." Atticus stated, looking her straight in the eye. Hikaru sighed.

"But he'll make a good father," she replied, ruffling his hair. Atticus dropped his tools, and just stared at the Xbox, sighing in resignation.

"Whatever." He resumed picking and playing with the Xbox. Atticus then stuck the tool inside the machine, causing a little electricity to spark. Hiakru pulled out a throw pillow and covered her face. Atticus merely continued poking it stubbornly.

Hikaru giggled, "You're gonna get hurt!" she warned him, Atticus snorted, _And you're probably gonna get cheated on, _he thought rudely.

Hikaru sighed, giving up, she went back right next to him. "Ok show me, let me help you." Atticus smiled warmly at her then scooted over for her to sit next to him all buckled up just like him.

"Ok well I was playing with it, but then it just blacked out." He explained, Hikaru nodded.

"I have a diagnosis." She announced lifting her hand in the air, Atticus stopped poking then looked at her sceptically.

"We could call Kyoya." she suggested. Atticus then pouted,

"I said I don't need his help." He resumed poking, but Hikaru pulled his hands out.

"Come on Atti, you know I love you." She said, caressing his hands softly. "And I also love Kyoya." She said while looking deep in his eyes.

"Trust me." He said, "I don't mind you dating, but I won't fall over for him. I'm going to see how he treats you, and then I'll judge him." He added, "Then I might ask for his help."

Hikaru suppressed a laugh and kissed him on the cheek. Just then they were both interrupted by a faint knocking.

Atticus looked at Hikaru, then went back to poking his Xbox, Hikaru sighed, she got up and opened the door.

She was greeted by Nagi and Kyoya.

"Hey, everything's ready, just let me know when you wanna go and I'll take you." Kyoya said while letting Nagi go running to Atticus.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked Atticus.

Atticus turned around, looking him dead in the eye.

"Non ya!" He hollered, Kyoya sighed. 'Just this morning he was somewhat nice' Kyoya thought.

Hikaru sighed, giving Kyoyo the 'Please help him look'. Kyoya grunted and bent down to take off his boots. Once he knelt down to take his off, he noticed Hikaru wearing a different type of boots. He smirked.

"Nice heels, if you fall, don't expect me to catch you." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards Atticus. Once Kyoya reached Atticus he placed a hand on the Xbox. In mere seconds it blew up.

Kyoya wasn't harmed at all, but the same couldn't be said for Atticus. His whole hair was blown up, with his face completely covered in black. His hair also had a few black spots here and there.

Atticus twitched, causing Kyoya to chuckle. Atticus slowly turned around to look at Kyoya.

"You should look at your face" Kyoya laughed, holding his stomach, Hikaru sighed at their behaviour.

"You broke my Xbox!" Atticus raged. Kyoya suddenly stopped laughing, and replaced his laughter with a glare.

"You doof, the stupid Xbox wasn't even plugged into the electricity to begin with!" Kyoya pointed to the plug sockets, which were empty, and then at the Xbox cord lying on the floor lifelessly.

Hikaru blushed madly, for she had no idea. Atticus took this time to examine his surroundings,

"I still think you did this." He whispered, Kyoya chuckled, and then raised himself to his full height. He hit Atticus on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?" He casually asked Hikaru, she only nodded. Kyoya tuned around to look at Atticus, who was currently hugging the ashes of his Xbox.

"This is the ticket for your sleigh ride with Nagi," he said handing Atticus the tickets.

"If you get up, I will by you a new, working,_p lug-less _Xbox." Kyoya suggested, Atticus nodded, took his tickets and ran to his room, where Nagi soon went.

Kyoya turned around to look at Hikaru,

"You go on down, I have just one more thing to do," he said, Hikaru nodded, she gracefully exited the apartment and shut the door behind her.

Once Kyoya was sure she was gone, he then went behind the TV and _unplugged i_ts cord.

"Let's see how he'll react to this." Kyoya chuckled. He opened the door, ready to go out with his date. And hopefully win her over.

**and there ya have it folks, da date errr... well da askin out not da date date!**

**XD ugh... Well I better be off to writing da next chappi! Love y'all all!**

**2404 words in this chapter!**


	16. December the 16th

**Ok well, it's officially 12:00 now, for you'll understand in the text below. Just have fun reading y'all :)**

**Thanx for all the sweet reviews and making this story a hit =D**

**. . .Snow****Bridge. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . .Chapter 16. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . December the 16th. . . .**

"Kyoya, what time is it now?" Hikaru asked, as she turned around to look at the scenery outside of the window.

"Just a few more minutes." He stated, then grabbed the steering wheel again.

"Kyoya, it's already twelve." Hikaru said taking his free hand in hers. Kyoya smirked.

"Now who said I was taking you to the metal bey city sleigh?" Kyoya asked mischievously. Hikaru laughed nervously, causing Kyoya to tighten his hand in hers.

"I wonder what Atticus is doing now?" she asked, fishing for her phone. Kyoya chuckled faintly, _'Probably crying over the TV now_.' He thought silently, Hikaru noticed him laughing then glared at him.

"What?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road. Hikaru never changed her glare,

"You chuckled when I mentioned Atticus." Kyoya stopped at a parking space, still ignoring Hikaru.

"We're here." He opened the door for himself.

Once he was out, he made his way to Hikaru's side, and opened the door. Hikaru did not budge, she simply stayed put, and crossed her arms across her chest, unmoving.

Kyoya sighed, "You seriously have to get up, I had to threaten the guy to let me in at twelve." He explained truthfully, Hikaru didn't look fazed. "Don't be a child." Kyoya spat angrily, "Just get out the damn car." He pulled Hikaru out of the car by her upper arm, which caused her to slip on the icy ground.

Kyoya turned around, he was smirking. There's no way she can walk in those heels; that's why he parked in this specific area, to see her beg to be lifted by him.

Hikaru however, didn't even look his way; she was simply fixing her white scarf. Kyoya turned around too look at her, he thought she was behind him, but apparently she was just standing there looking like an idiot. Ok, maybe she was pretty hot, but she looked like an idiot nonetheless.

He rubbed his temples, walking back to her. His boots were clinking on the icy floor. If she wants to play hard to get, then let the games begin.

"This is your ticket, if you decide to stop ignoring me, I suggest you come now. But if you don't want to, then you can find me over there," Kyoya pointed to the big building. "Probably next to a nice woman who doesn't act childish." He added, gave her the ticket and left without another word.

"All I asked was a question!" She shouted at his back, Kyoya stopped midway.

"And I don't want to answer it." He spat back. Hikaru sighed.

"Why can't you get along with him?" She asked, shifting her legs.

"It's nothing, we don't hate each other. I mean I helped him plenty of times." Kyoya said truthfully, "Hell, I don't even mind being his father." Hikaru looked at him, she smiled warmly.

"You don't mind having him as a son?" She asked, getting ideas.

"Yes, I will be his father. I'll treat him as if he's my own flesh and blood." He explained softly, walking towards Hikaru and embracing her.

"Can we go now?" He asked, pulling away from her. Hikaru nodded.

"But" Kyoya stopped walking waiting for Hikaru, "Don't you have to marry me, so you'll be his father?" She asked giggling. Kyoya was shocked.

"Let's just go before the guy will close it up." He let go of her hand and started walking away fast.

Hikaru took her first two steps, then her left foot slipped. She was going to fall, and probably break a rib or two, but Kyoya caught her. Yes, the mighty Kyoya caught her.

Kyoua flung Hikaru on his shoulder, causing her to squeak.

"I thought you said you won't pick me up." She squealed, remembering his words.

_"Nice heels, if you fall, don't expect me to catch you." He stated._

Hikaru grinned, mimicking Kyoya's husky voice.

"Fine." Kyoya stopped walking, and put Hikaru down on the slippery icy ground.

"No no, please, please take me!" Hikaru pleaded, opening her hands for Kyoya. "Please, please Kyoya!"

Kyoya stopped walking, he turned around and picked her up, and swung her on top of his shoulders. Hikaru sighed.

"Can't you pick me up bridal style?" She asked, leaning her head on the back of his body. Kyoya chuckled, _'Some day_.' He thought, pulling her with him, he pushed the door open and headed outside.

"Ok you can let me go now." Hikaru said expectantly, swinging her hand on his back. Kyoya chukled. He slapped her ass, then let her go.

"Happy?" He asked smirking, Hikaru was too busy fuming to actually notice he had gone.

"You get back here!" Hikaru demanded, pointing to the ground next to her.

In few seconds, Kyoya was there, he knew exactly what was coming next, though he was acting cool.

"How dare you touch me there?" She whispered angrily, hoping no one heard her, Kyoya shrugged,

"Nothing's wrong with it." Kyoya shrugged, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Say you're sorry." Hikaru crossed her hands on her chest, and then turned her head to the left. Kyoya smirked. He pulled her up on his shoulder again, and smacked her once again.

"Stop that!" Hikaru demanded, "I am not a sack of potatoes!" She balled her hands into fists and hit Kyoya's back with all she could muster.

"If you hit me one more time, I'll smack your ass harder then ever." Kyoya said, getting out of the building.

Once Hikaru saw outside she stopped. The place was magnificent, there were people skiing, there were people playing, and most of the kids were just talking while taking pictures.

On the right side, there stood a big carriage, if she was not mistaken; it looked like it was for royalty.

"Now there's a good girl." Kyoya chuckled. Hikaru snapped out of her daydream. She pulled her hands up in the air, way above her head, then she balled them, and hit him really hard. She was sure it affected him, since her hands were stinging after the blow.

Kyoya smirked, he, also extended his hand upright, then let it fall, hitting her square on the ass, making Hikaru whimper.

"Kyoya, that hurts!" Hikaru pleaded, rubbing her sore part.

"That's not really my fault, I told you not to do it." He reminded her, giving her another smack for good measure. Even though this smack was given with less force, it still stung since he did it in the same spot.

"What did I do now?" She asked, hitting his head. Kyoya chuckled.

"Touch my head, and I'll punish you." Kyoya whispered, before he let her down. They both made their way to the sleigh.

**XxXxXxX**

"Atticus!" Nagi exclaimed, "Look at that!" She pointed to the small animals, "Can I touch that rabbit?" She asked, and Atticus nodded. He asked to stop the sleigh, and then took the small bundled up girl and placed the rabbit in his hands. Nagi started to pet the rabbit.

"It's so pretty!" She cried, and Atticus nodded again.

"Just like you." He said. The small white rabbit jumped out of Atticus's hands and into Nagi, with the force the rabbit caused Nagi fell on her back, the rabbit landing on top of her.

"Well, you wanna continue?" He asked, moving the small creature away from the little girl. Nagi simply nodded, he picked her up, and buckled her back into the sleigh.

Once Atticus was sitting beside her, he pulled the small cover onto them, for more warmth.

"Please continue." Atticus said, Nagi yawned, stretching her hands in the air. Atticus smiled. "You want to go home now?" He asked, but Nagi shook her head.

"No way!" She exclaimed, "My daddy never lets me stay up, and I just love this!" She stated, playing around with Atticus's hand.

"Atti, do you think Ky-yo will ever have a girl?" She asked, Atticus snorted.

"I doubt it, I mean they have to have sex, and I doubt Hikaru will, plus you can't get pregnant on your first try. Well, you could, it's just unlikely." He explained, forgetting he was talking to a three year old. Nagi looked at him confused.

"What's sex?" She asked. Atticus froze.

"What's that?" He asked, hoping she'd get mixed up. "I never said that, I said lollypopً" he added, feeling proud of himself.

"So they have to share a lollypop?" Nagi asked curiously.

"Of sorts." Atticus thought wryly, '_Yeah a man's lollipop_.' He thought, smiling to Nagi.

"So if I buy a lollipop for him, and make Hikaru eat it, will they have a baby?" She asked, pulling her hair under the wool hat Hikaru had made for her. Atticus nodded slowly, '_I hope she won't tell Hikaru this_.' He thought nervously, scratching his head.

"Can I by a lollipop?" she asked, Atticus froze once more.

"No, you see, the man has to by it, and you can't tell them that they have to share it, if you do then they won't get a baby." He explained, scratching his chin for more ideas. "So you can't say a word." He finished, Nagi pouted.

She sunk in deep to the small thick blanket.

"Don't you wish they were together?" She asked, leaning on Atticus's legs. He started to play with her hair.

"I do." He replied dreamily.

"Then why do you hate Ky-yo? You always say bad stuff." She wondered, yawning.

Atticus smiled, he only did that to show Hikaru that he was there for her, hell, he liked Kyoya, but the thing is, he wouldn't give Hikaru to him that quickly. Her dad had died years ago, so the only person that was left for her was Atticus, her son. Her adoptive son.

Atticus wouldn't lie and say that he doubted her getting with Kyoya, but the thing is; he didn't like to see Hikaru sad. The person who bought happiness into his life, the person that fed him, gave him shelter. He hated to see her sad.

"It's not that, I just don't trust him yet." Atticus finally answered, still playing with Nagi's hair. Nagi stirred in his lap, and he noticed that she was asleep.

"We'll get down now." Atticus announced. Once he was out of the sleigh he picked up the little sleeping doll and headed off.

"Hey Atticus is that you!" Someone shouted, and although he was facing away from them he could clearly identify who it was. "Atticus!" They shouted once more.

Atticus turned around to see Zeo's family. His wife was holding his hand, while Zeo was holding his sleeping son. Atticus had stopped walking, they were right in front of them.

"How are you?' Vixen asked, smiling. She always smiled. Never once had he seen her smile falter. He smiled back.

"I'm great. What bought you here?" He asked, Zeo laughed nervously.

"Well, I wanted to go to the small restaurant over there, but they were closed." He stated.

Vixen sighed, "Yeah we were going on a date." She said "we even made a reservation, but they just blew us off!" Her tone was annoyed but matter of fact.

Atticus smiled. "How about you continue your date in Hikaru's second restaurant, it's owned by her boyfriend?" He smirked. _'yup, boyfriend_.' he thought to himself. Vixen smiled yet again, she was now jumping up and down.

"Let's go!" She pleaded. "It'll be fun!" She insisted. Zeo smiled, then he motioned to his sleeping son.

Atticus smiled at Vixen's enthusiasm.

"I'll let them lie down on our coats. You know, we'll put them down together. Your coat and mine will do the trick. If Vixen does the same, then we can use hers to drape that around them." He suggested, feeling proud of himself.

They all nodded, heading to the small restaurant.

**XxXxXxX**

"Stop rubbing my thighs!" Hikaru demanded, pulling Kyoya's hands out of the small blanket. Kyoya sighed and draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. This caused Hikaru to blush crimson.

"Now, am I rubbing you thighs?" He asked, playing with the ends of her hair. She sighed.

"Thank you." She whispered. Kyoya smiled.

"No big deal." He yawned.

"Not just this date, but the restaurant, I mean, I thought you were just going to take me to a coffee shop, but you surprised me. And to not battle with Benkie, you asked him to get in with you? That's sweet." She continued, grabbing his hand and snuggling into it. "You're sweet when you want to be." She started to giggle as Kyoya started to pinch her face where she was holding his hand.

"Come on stop!" She whined.

Kyoya smirked, "Oh you want the smacking instead?" He asked, grinning evilly. Hikaru pouted.

"Don't do that!" she demanded.

"Fine, but I'm still punishing you." He relented, grabbing her closer to his lean frame. He kissed her softly on her forehead, even though his kiss didn't reach her skull, she still felt the heat wash over her. He grabbed the small black blanket and draped it higher across them.

"You know, you're giving me more heat then this blanket." Hikaru stated, and Kyoya chucked slightly.

**I hope this will satisfied you guys, I mean I'm making them really long, this chapter had like 2274 words!**

**Pleas R&R love y'all al!**


End file.
